The Twins Who Lived: The Sorcerer's Stone
by hannahfromravenclaw
Summary: What if it wasn't 'The Boy Who Lived' but 'The Twins Who Lived' Join Harry and his twin brother Henry as they go to Hogwarts and make friends on the opposing sides of the Hogwarts Houses rivalries. As they bring together the most unlikely of people to become friends, they will also try and save a powerful item that may not want to be in the wrong hands: the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. The Twins Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there! This is actually my first public fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad. Comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated, so don't be afraid to comment anything nice or amusing. I'll laugh at it no matter how cheesy. :)**

**Oh, and if you don't want to experience a sort of nostalgic feeling when reading something similar to the beginning of canon Sorcerer's Stone, just go ahead and skip this chapter and wait for the next one. I hope you all like it!**

The peculiar cat that had been keeping a suspicious watch over the Number 4 Privet Drive House started to create an uneasy feeling inside Mr. Dursley. The cat showed no sign of drowsiness as the source of the shadow's existence behind it came from the moon and stars instead of the sun. It was sitting as still as a statue, its yellow eyes fixed on the corner of Privet Drive.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been keeping its eye on, appearing so suddenly and silently. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. The man was indeed very strange, like nothing a regular passerby on Privet Drive would usually see. Long robes and a purple cloak clad his body, along with high-heeled buckled boots. The bright and light blue eyes accompanied his half-moon spectacles, crooked nose, and shiny long beard. This was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore did not seem to mind the slightly eerie and unwelcome feeling on this street, and the house that was his ultimate target. He rummaged through his cloak, searching for something as the cat watched him intently. For some reason, the strange cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

The item he pulled out of the inside of his pocket looked like a silver lighter. He flicked it open and clicked it, causing the nearest street lamp to go out with a little pop. Each click from the Put-Outer caused each light to go out until the street was nearly dark. Any person from his or her house could look out of the window and barely see a thing.

Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back into his pocket and approached the cat, which was standing guard in front of house number four. He sat down next to the cat before looking at it and saying, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby cat, but instead smiled at a rather strict-looking woman. She too wore spectacles, but instead of half-moon, they were squared. She wore a cloak as well, an emerald one; her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped You-Know-Who?" said Professor McGonagall.

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall flinched as Dumbledore continued. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't, but you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who, oh all right, Voldemort, was frightened of. But everyone's saying that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head and reached out to pat Professor McGonagall on the shoulder.

"That's not all," said Professor McGonagall continued in a trembling voice. "They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' twin sons, Harry and Henry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill those two little boys. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that he couldn't kill the Potter twins. Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore sniffed as he took a golden watch out from his pocket and examined it. It was very odd, and it did not show hands and numbers but little planets moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Henry to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry and Henry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. The Professor reprimanded Dumbledore about the muggle family not being able to care for two famous legendary wizard twin boys. "Every child will know their names!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly. It would be enough to turn any boy's head, being famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! They'll be much better of growing away from all that until they are both ready to take it," answered Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment, her mouth open, until she changed her mind. She swallowed then said, "Yes, you're right, of course. But how are the boys getting here?"

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," answered Dumbledore.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them, steadily growing louder. Then a sign of a headlight appeared, and then soon the source of light morphed into a large motorcycle. It fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them, carrying a large hairy man, who appeared to be half-giant.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. One of 'em fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

"I suppose you can't tell me which of the two is the one asleep?" Dumbledore joked lightly.

"Er," said Hagrid as he looked at the bundle of blankets to see the two baby twin boys. Like Hagrid said, one of them was asleep while the other was wide awake, his hauntingly very green eyes staring up at the three adult figures. Each of the Potter boys had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The baby that was asleep had the scar on the right side of his head, and the one awake on his left side.

"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "They'll have their scars forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy, especially when in telling two twins apart. Without those scars, Hagrid, you wouldn't have known that Harry is the one asleep while Henry is the one wide awake."

Hagrid's jaw dropped slightly in amazement as McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore in shock.

"H-How can you tell them apart, Dumbledore?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Lily once sent me a letter that told me that Henry's eyes are just a little bit greener."

Dumbledore then took Harry and Henry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over the two Potter boys and gave them each what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid.

Dumbledore approached the front doorstep of the muggle house and laid the bundle of blankets that carried the Potter twins. He tucked a letter, which he pulled out of his cloak, inside the blankets, snug in between the blanket and the Potter twin who had his eyes wide open.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore said, "Well that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

Hagrid ascended on his motorcycle and flew away, his eyes still streaming with tears. Dumbledore took out his Put-Outer and returned the lamp post's lights. Everything seemed as normal as Dumbledore looked back to see the street, except for the bundle of blankets on the front doorstep of the house where now the peculiar tabby cat seemed to have returned.

"Good luck, Harry and Henry," murmured Dumbledore. Then with a swish of his cloak, the man disappeared into the night.

Little did the Potter twins know that in a few hours' time, Mrs. Dursley would wake them up with her scream when she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor would they expect their life to be spent in harassment by their cousin Dudley... The two couldn't know that there was really such thing as magic, nor that at this very moment, there were magical people called wizards and witches who were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry and Henry Potter - the twins who lived!"


	2. Conversing with a Snake

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there! If you decided to skip the first chapter, it is optional to skip this chapter and the next one coming up as well, since it is basically a little remake of the first four chapters in Sorcerer's Stone. So feel free to read this chapter if you'd like. Thanks to those favorited, followed, and reviewed already. Another reason to post the next chapter so soon! :D**

**By the way, I don't really have an official update schedule. The times that I update are completely miscellaneous. **

"Up! Get up! Now!"

But Henry was already awake, his green eyes staring up at the dusty ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs. Harry woke up as Aunt Petunia rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Henry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.

Harry groaned and rolled onto his back while Henry tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one.

"Are you honestly trying to remember one of your weird dreams, Henry?"

"Yes," answered Henry. "And this time, it had a flying motorcycle on it. It's sort of like déjà vu. I feel like I've experienced something like it before."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Aunt Petunia was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Barely," said Harry at the same time Henry said, "Almost."

"Well, get a move on either way. Harry, I want you to look after the bacon and don't you dare let it burn. Henry, you better serve that coffee with just the right amount of cream and sugar. I want everything to be perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..." answered Harry as he grabbed his glasses and started dressing.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for one moment? Honestly, it's like you want us to get in trouble!" Henry complained as he finished slipping on his day shirt and grabbed his pair of glasses, the ones that were taped together due to Dudley punching him in the nose once.

"Well maybe if you went to bed early, didn't get hungry, have the need to have me go get something for you to eat from the kitchen in the middle of the night, and have Aunt Petunia catch me, then maybe she'd be nicer to us." said Harry angrily as he shoved the door open and went out. Henry followed his angry twin silently into the kitchen.

The table in the kitchen was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents. Of course, there was the new racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry and Henry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - aside from punching someone. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry. There was also Henry, but Harry's need to defend his slightly shyer brother earned him more beatings and a bigger target on his back. The upside to it was that Dudley couldn't always catch Harry and Henry when he wanted to beat them up. The two Potter twins may not seem like it, but they were agile and fast, especially Harry.

Harry was frying eggs and Henry was pouring coffee into two mugs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table as Henry placed the mugs of coffee already mixed with cream and sugar onto the table. Meanwhile, Dudley was counting his presents.

Henry had enough nerve to sigh but wasn't caught; Harry felt a bit of anger and envy boil up in him to turn his face slightly red. To Henry's obvious relief on his face, Harry didn't act on his feelings.

"Thirty-six," Dudley said angrily, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

Harry and Henry looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tried to assure Dudley that they would buy him two more presents.

After the bargain was made, the telephone rang, which Aunt Petunia went up to answer. Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap his presents when Aunt Petunia returned with a worried and annoyed look on her face.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broke her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry's and Henry's direction.

As Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried throwing around suggestions of where to put Harry and Henry, the Potter twins looked at each other in excitement. It was not every day that they were given an opportunity to go to a place of entertainment such as the zoo.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, Harry and Henry could not believe their luck as they were in the car on the way to the zoo with the Dursleys and Piers. But before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken the two Potters aside and jabbed a finger at them both.

"Now I'm warning you," he said as he put his large purple face right up close to theirs, "I'm warning you now, boys - any funny business, anything at all - and you two will be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

Harry, who had his arms folded lightly across his chest, said, "We're not going to do anything."

"Really," added Henry, who was carelessly rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand.

But Uncle Vernon did not believe them. They didn't expect him to, though.

It was the best morning Harry and Henry ever had. As Harry pressed his nose up against the glass to see the animals more clearly, Henry, out of curiosity, read the descriptions of each animal in front of each habitat. They tried their best to avoid upsetting the Dursleys and just stayed quiet. It lasted for a good while, but of course it didn't last forever. Something strange was bound to happen.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house. Harry, Henry, and even Dudley took a special liking to the fast asleep boa constrictor. Harry let Dudley press his nose against the glass to get a better look, wanting to avoid a fuss.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass again but the snake kept snoozing.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned and shuffled away.

Harry went up to take the place of Dudley, his eyes intently piercing the snake. Henry, after reading the description of the large snake, went to stand next to Harry and look at it.

"It's cool, isn't it Henry?" said Harry in slight awe, not taking his eyes off of the snake.

"Yes, it is," answered Henry. He then turned to the snake and said, "We're sorry about Dudley. Sometimes they don't understand what it's like to lay around all day, doing nothing at all."

Apparently, Henry's conversation with the snake meant to be one-sided, because shock overcame both of the Potter twin's faces when the snake raised its head to face Henry and Harry and winked.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry and Henry a look that said quite plainly:

_"I get that all the time."_

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass. "It's sometimes really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from?" asked Henry.

The snake jabbed its tail at another little sign next to the glass. Harry and Henry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil

"Was it nice there?" asked Henry.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry and Henry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" said Henry.

"That's a downright crime, being bred in captivity," contributed Harry.

As the snake shook its head, Piers yelled, "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley waddled toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you two," he said, punching Harry in the ribs, causing him and Henry to topple to the ground. Henry got the best of the fall to the concrete floor, groaning.

What came next was the strange part, but yet it was so fast that no one could see. One second, Piers and Dudley were leaning against the glass, and the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

The glass had vanished and the snake uncoiled itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor and heading for the exit. The ruckus the snake made caused no one to notice a hissing voice say to Harry and Henry, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigos."

Piers and Dudley afterwards interviewed Henry in a not so friendly way if he and Harry talked to the snake. Henry stutteringly gave in, which caused Uncle Vernon to shove them back inside the cupboard once they got back to the house.

"Come on."

"No."

"This is ridiculous! We both know we're hungry and we need food. Come with me."

"Absolutely not."

Henry refused to sneak out of the cupboard with his brother. Yes, Henry was hungry, but not hungry enough to let himself get caught by Uncle Vernon. Harry has always been the riskier twin, willing to sneak out for anything they needed. He even snuck out once when he was seven years old to get Henry a blanket. But that was more out of a need for adventure than out of brotherly love.

Harry groaned as Henry dismissed the whispered conversation. The two Potter boys couldn't tell for sure what time it was, nor if the Dursleys were asleep or not. Harry tried opening the cupboard door, but it wouldn't budge. Harry sighed and palmed his hand through his untidy jet black hair, one of the many physical traits that he shared with his brother.

"At least pick the lock for me," pleaded Harry.

Henry's stomach grumbled, indicating that he needed food right now. The slightly shorter and shyer twin put down the book he was reading and got up on his knees. He took out a bobby pin that Aunt Petunia had dropped on the floor once and bended it so it was like a stick. He picked the lock as quickly and quietly as he could and opened the door. Harry flashed Henry a quick thumbs up before stepping his bare feet out into the hall, checking the kitchen.

Henry nervously focused his eyes towards the bottom of the stairs, anxiously waiting for a Dursley member to come down. If he heard footsteps upstairs in the distance, he'd need to signal Harry back by imagining he was talking to a snake and whispering: "_Hurry up! They're coming!"_ Henry tried doing it in front of Dudley before and he didn't understand, but Harry did, so it naturally became their secret language.

Harry sneaked back into the hall, closing the kitchen door behind him, and jumping back into the cupboard. Henry immediately closed the cupboard door and locked it again with his bobby pin, so that there wouldn't be any proof that they'd snuck out.

Henry grinned at the piles of snacks Harry laid out in between them. They were going to fall asleep with full stomachs tonight.


	3. Smuggling A Letter

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! I think I'm going to go on an updating spree and post the next few chapters for the heck of it. And by the way, thanks to those who decided to read this far! It is now suggested the you read this chapter because different events transpire in this part of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

The escape of the boa constrictor earned Harry and Henry their longest-ever punishment. Nevertheless, they did survive on Aunt Petunia's occasional meals that weren't even meals. They were just two slices of bread with two small cups of soup. They also survived on the snacks that Harry smuggled from the kitchen. Henry, of course, made sure that Harry only took snacks that Dudley hated and no one ate so that it wouldn't be noticed.

By the time the twins were allowed out of the cupboard, it was already the summer holidays. Harry was relieved that there was no more school. Henry was too, but he actually did enjoy learning. He just didn't enjoy being antagonized by Dudley's gang and being ignored by everyone else except for his brother. Harry got the same treatment, except he stood up to any kid in his class who had the nerve to call him or his brother names (not including Dudley's gang, of course.)

"That looks horrid," Harry whispered to Henry as Aunt Petunia showed them their 'new' uniforms. In reality, it was Dudley's old school uniforms that would probably droop all over Harry and swallow Henry alive.

"Don't be ungrateful," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you two. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Uncle Vernon and Dudley both came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's and Henry's uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry or Henry get it."

"Henry, get the mail."

Henry sighed and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - _a letter for Harry and Henry!_

Henry picked up the strange letter and stared at it, his heart pumping quickly. Why would someone right to him? Unless for some reason, Harry was stupid enough to write it to mess with the Dursleys. But even Harry wouldn't be that stupid. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly - and very oddly - there so that there could be no mistake:

Mr. H. Potter & Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Henry turned the envelope over to find a wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H._

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Henry immediately tucked the letter in the inside pocket of his baggy thin sweater and went back inside the kitchen. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard and sat down next to Harry quietly.

By the startled look on Henry's face, Harry could tell something was wrong. He peered at Henry and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Henry, snap out of it, will you?"

Henry immediately shook his head and started eating breakfast. When no one was looking, Harry gave Henry a look that said: "Something's going on. And I'm going to find out."

That night, when most of the inhabitants of the Dursley home were fast asleep, Harry plopped himself down in front of Henry and gave him a piercing stare.

Henry grinned back and said with a chuckle, "What?"

"Don't play this game. Why are you grinning like that?"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure."

"Henry!"

"Alright, alright!" said Henry with a big smile on his face. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out the thick envelope.

"What in the world is that?" asked Harry with a confused yet slightly hopeful voice.

"A letter. For us. Look!" Henry shoved the letter into Harry's hands and Harry observed it in awe. His eyes widened at the way the envelope was addressed. The two Potter twins' green eyes alighted as Harry tried to open the envelope quietly.

After an attempted try of ripping up paper without a sound, Harry unfolded the envelope inside and looked at it. After reading it, Harry smiled in delight and started laughing happily as quietly as he could manage.

"What does it say?" Henry asked eagerly as he tried to reach for the envelope in Harry's hand.

"See for yourself!" said Harry happily, tossing the letter to Henry, who read it at lightning speed.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Henry eyed the letter speculatively. Magic? It all seemed too real to be true. An owl? This might be the work of Dudley's.

"Harry," said Henry slowly, "what if this is a trick? How do we know for sure that this is real?"

"Look at the bloody envelope, Henry. It looks pretty real to me," said Harry.

"Yes, I know, but... It all seems a little far-fetched. I mean, supreme mugwump? Only Dudley would think of something like that."

"Would Dudley be able to think of titles like International Confederacy of Wizards? Or a name like Minerva McGonagall?"

Henry thought over that for a moment, then finally said, "Alright, so maybe Dudley didn't write this. But this doesn't mean that someone couldn't have helped him make this. Or maybe this is a trap."

"Well we don't have an owl to respond back with. So maybe if they notice that we don't respond, they might come and get us! It says here that they'll be awaiting our owl by July 31. Our birthday, by the way," said Harry.

"Alright, if someone comes and gets us by July 31, I'll give you my horse action figure to play with. And if I win and I'm right, you give me your knight action figure," said Henry.

"Deal!" said Harry with a smile on his face. "Actually, who cares if I get your horse action figure if I'm right? We'll both be getting magic!"


	4. A Friendly Stranger on the Street

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, this chapter is optional to read. It is very long, but do not fret, everything starts changing next chapter. Promise! Enjoy!**

And receive magic they did. After what felt like months to Harry and Henry, the day of their birthday arrived. The Dursleys acted like there was nothing special that day. In fact, their 'birthday presents' were double the amount of chores.

It was nearing evening when Henry and Harry were out on the porch. Henry was pulling weeds from Aunt Petunia's garden as Harry cleaned up the 'unintentional' mess Dudley left all over the lawn. Harry's hopes of a supposed magic school were at an all time low, and nothing seemed to get better.

The downward spiral of hope stopped just when a large hairy man wearing a large coat and carrying an umbrella stopped to peer at the two twins cleaning the lawn.

Henry noticed the man spying on them from afar first. He was hiding behind a thick tree, but it didn't do him any good in concealment.

"Harry," whispered Henry.

"What?" asked Harry as he looked up at Henry and looked around.

"I think there's a man watching us." Henry continued whispering as Harry started subtly walking closer to Henry and the house.

"I'll use my rake and knock him down from behind and you slap him with your shovel."

"Are you sure we can't just go inside? I'm pretty sure that he'll be scared off pretty easily once he sees Uncle Vernon," said Henry.

"Wait! I think that might be the man who's come to get us!" said Harry, a smile slapping onto his face.

"Maybe..."

"Come on! Let's act like we're working and maybe he'll come closer!"

Harry immediately started cleaning up the lawn as Henry rolled his eyes and threw the pile of already picked weeds into the composter. Their resume of working caused the man to come closer, and eventually walk casually past their lawn and stop in his tracks.

"'Scuse me young lads!" the large man said in a jolly tone. Harry and Henry immediately stopped working and looked up at the man.

"Don't s'pose yer can tell me yer names?" asked the strange man.

Henry and Harry looked at each other excitedly.

"I'm Harry, and this is my brother Henry," said Harry.

"Me stars, so yer the Potter twins?"

"I suppose so. How do you know us?" asked Henry.

"Well, I just came by ter see if you got yer letter!"

Harry and Henry looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"'Spose yer do by the looks on yer faces. Oh, by the way, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"May we call you Hagrid?" asked Henry as he took out the Hogwarts envelope and handed it to the large man.

"O' course! Everyone does. So I don't s'pose yer aunt and uncle already know 'bout Hogwarts, then?"

"Actually..." Harry started to explain but was then interrupted by a shriek. Uh oh.

"VERNON!" yelled Aunt Petunia as her eyes widened at the large hairy man.

Uncle Vernon came storming out of the house, followed by Dudley. All of the Dursleys' eyes widened at the large hairy man.

"Boys," said Uncle Vernon dangerously. "Get back in the house. Now."

"They'll do no such nothing!" Hagrid's voice boomed as he stepped onto the lawn.

Dudley whimpered behind Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia tried to control her breathing. Meanwhile, Harry was smiling wickedly and Henry was trying not to chuckle.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" said Uncle Vernon. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said Hagrid, marching over to the rake-armed Uncle Vernon. Hagrid grabbed the rake from Uncle Vernon and tossed it aside as if it were a feather.

"Anyway - Harry, Henry," said Hagrid as he turned his back on the Dursleys and motioned for the two to come to him.

Harry and Henry ran up to the kneeling giant as he took out a white plastic box from his massive black coat. "a very happy birthday to yeh both. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

Hagrid opened the box which revealed a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Henry! written on it in green icing.

Dudley fidgeted a little at the sight of the scrumptious looking birthday cake that Harry and Henry were now holding. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursely, don' worry. As I was sayin', I'm Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"All we know is that it's a wizarding school," said Henry.

"An' a fine one it is, Harry, er..."

"Henry," corrected Henry and continued. "Hagrid, that's all we know. All we know about this supposed existing magical world is that there's this magic school called Hogwarts and that mails are responded by owls, I think."

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," said Harry quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who were somehow still frozen to their front porch and staring at the half-giant. "It's them 'as should be sorry! I knew they weren't givin' yer letters to yeh, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know anythin' more abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"Learned all what? Magic?" asked Harry.

"YEH DON'T KNOW?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid lept to his feet, which caused Henry to drag himself and Harry back. Henry wondered why no one was awoken by this racket.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the frozen Dursleys, "that these boys - these boys! - know nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"

Harry, for the sake of the Dursleys' physical safety, decided to step in.

"Henry and I know some things," he said. "I mean, we both do math and stuff."

Henry slapped his palm to his forehead. "He means the magical world, idiot."

"Oh," said a now flustered Harry. "Then yeah, we only know about Hogwarts. But that's only because we read the letter in secret."

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, just stood there. He was completely speechless.

Hagrid stared wildly at Harry and Henry and said, "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed as he pushed past Henry and stood in front of Hagrid. "Our mum and dad were famous?"

"Our - our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?" asked Henry timidly.

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry and Henry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?"

"Er... I believe we might be some sorts of wizards, I guess?" said Harry uncertainly.

Uncle Vernon finally found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boys anything!"

Hagrid gave Uncle Vernon a furious look, which quieted the Dursley man.

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us? That we're magic people?" asked Henry eagerly.

"Wait, wait! Who's Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry, Henry - yer right, yeh are wizards." There were two seconds of silence before Harry burst out in cries and whoops of joy.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I _TOLD_ YOU!" Harry whooped mercilessly, bouncing on the balls of his feet next to a shocked looking Henry.

"A wizard... I'm a wizard..." said Henry to himself.

"Wizards, o' course," said Hagrid, "an' thumpin' good'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh both be? Yeh said yeh read the letter?"

"Yes!" said Harry and Henry.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, I nearly forgot," said Hagrid as he retrieved from yet another pocket inside his overcoat a real live ruffled-looking owl, a long quill, and a roll of parchment. He scribbled a note to Dumbledore and sent it off with the owl. Harry and Henry looked at the quickly shrinking owl in the sky in amazement.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but then, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking furious, moved to stand in front of Hagrid.

"They are not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted and said, "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," he said.

"A what?" said Henry, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizards indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry, completely furious and looking as if he were about to lose his head. "You knew that Henry and I were wizards?!"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school - and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

Henry's heart filled with understanding, feeling slightly bad for Aunt Petunia having to go through never experiencing what a magical school would be like and being overshadowed by her sister. But according to Harry's face, his brother thought otherwise.

Aunt Petunia stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you two would be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

Harry's eyes widened and his face flushed red in complete anger. Henry silently exhaled in exhaustion, sorrow, and shock and closed his eyes. He had been lied to; that's why he forever resented the Dursleys.

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Vernon Dursley scuttled back a step and Dudley whimpered even more. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Henry Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"But why? What happened?" Henry asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face and he suddenly looked anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, Henry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

Hagrid threw a dirty look at the Dursleys; so did Harry. Henry just kept a neutral face.

And so Hagrid told of how everything started with an evil wizard, whose name Hagrid feared to speak, and his name was Voldemort. He told of how Voldemort had power, and those willing to find a place in his 'new world' would follow him. These were the dark days. Then he told of how Voldemort broke into his house ten years ago, when Harry and Henry just a year old, and killed their mum and dad while trying to kill the Potter twins but failed.

"But what happened to Vol - sorry, sorry! - I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, er..."

"Harry."

"Harry. He disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back."

"Are you absolutely sure we're wizards, Hagrid?" asked Henry, which annoyed Harry to the extent.

"Oh stop it, Henry! Of course we are! This man, Hagrid, has come to see us and just told us the truth about our parents!"

"Don't believe me, eh? Never made things happen when you was angry or scared?"

Henry bit his lip in thought. He pondered over every odd thing that has happened that he or Harry couldn't explain, such as his hair growing back every time Aunt Petunia tried to cut it. Even just a month ago when he and Harry made the glass disappear at the zoo and talked to that snake!

Henry slowly nodded and smiled.

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry and Henry Potter, not wizards - you wait, you two will be right famous at Hogwarts."

But of course, Uncle Vernon was persistent in not letting the Potter twins leave.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER - INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF ME!"

Pointing the umbrella at Dudley, he swished it and then Dudley grew a curly pig's tail which poked a hole through his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared and pulled Aunt Petunia and Dudley back into the house with one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," Hagrid said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm - er- not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'."

"Not a sound from me!" said Harry happily while Henry hesitantly nodded.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it towards Harry, which unintentionally landed on and covered Henry.

"Er, oops," said Hagrid. "You can kip under that inside that little o' cupboard of yers. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

"Sweet!" said Harry and Henry shrieked when something squeaked inside one of the pockets.


	5. Meeting the Malfoys

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone! To let some of my veteran readers know if you have come back to reread this chapter, yes, I have changed Draco Malfoy's dialogue. _A lot. _The reason for that is because before I revised his lines, they were taken mostly from the canon. When I revisited this chapter, I thought of changing it so it would suit Draco Malfoy's beliefs and virtues in _this _fanfiction. I hope this doesn't disturb you all too much. :)**

After just being introduced the magical word, Harry and Henry were easily overwhelmed and impressed with everything. It seemed as if the Potter twins had their names stamped on their foreheads, mainly because the main places people would stare at as they ogled them were their foreheads.

Every person the trio ran into would gasp in amazement at the Potter twins. For Henry, it felt like a bit much, but of course Harry would turn on his natural charm abilities. While Harry did this, Henry almost swore he could see Hagrid shake his head and mumble, "Just like James."

"Harry, Henry, welcome to Diagon Alley!" said Hagrid as they passed through the brick wall opening and walked through the crowded streets. Henry didn't know where to look, so he decided to look at Harry's reaction, which made him laugh. His twin brother had his mouth so wide open that a fly could easily fly inside.

"Firs' we'll stop at Gringotts to get yer money. I also need ter drop off summat," said Hagrid, murmuring the last part to himself. Henry pulled a curious look, but it didn't get him that far in quenching his thirst of curiosity.

When they walked into Gringotts Bank, Harry asked, "Hagrid, what are those?"

"Those are goblins, er, Henry right?"

"Harry."

"Er, right. Sorry, can' really tell which o' yer is which."

Harry and Henry just smiled at each other wickedly.

"I shouldn'ta said that," said Hagrid.

They finally reached the end of the bank, where a goblin was sitting at the highest counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to the free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry and Henry Potter's safe."

"You have their key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, rummaging his pockets before he presented a tiny gold key on the counter.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order," said the goblin.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook, another goblin, led Harry, Henry, and Hagrid towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" asked Harry.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

After stopping a dizzying cart ride stop at vault six hundred and eighty-seven, and Harry and Henry eagerly loading their pockets with galleons, sickles, and knuts, they took another cart ride to vault seven hundred thirteen.

As Griphook slowly trailed his finger on the door of the vault to make it open, Harry and Henry looked at each other.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"H - How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" asked Harry.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Inside the vault was a small little package which Hagrid picked up and put in his pocket. Harry craned his neck over Henry to try and peek at the package, but it was already out of sight.

As Griphook closed the vault, he said to Harry and Henry, "Best ter keep yer mouths shut about this and don' tell any'un, all right?"

Harry and Henry nodded stiffly before Hagrid and Griphook boarded back on the cart and rode back up to the surface.

"Might as well get you and yer brother's uniforms, Henry," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if you accompany me while I slip off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Henry bid Harry and Hagrid goodbye and entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Henry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Henry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Henry quietly.

"My mother's buying my books," said the boy. "Then I think I'm going to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll convince mother into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Henry became slightly uncomfortable; the cart ride in Gringotts started to take its toll. He immediately clutched his stomach, his upper body slightly lurching forward.

"Blimey, are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick," said the boy, his bored voice changing into a concerned one. "Maybe after this, we can go get some butterbeer together."

Henry looked up at the boy and asked in a confused voice, "Butterbeer?"

"Never heard of butterbeer? What's your name?" asked the boy.

"H-Henry. Henry Potter."

The boy was obviously taken aback. He nearly tripped on his Hogwarts robes, but he quickly composed himself again. "Excuse me, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He stretched out his hand to Harry.

Henry slowly released the tight grip on his stomach and enthusiastically took Draco's hand, excited to make a new friend. The queasy feeling from the Gringotts cart faded slightly.

"My stars, meeting one of the Potter twins! Weren't you and your brother Harry raised by muggles?" Draco asked after he let go of Henry's hand.

"Yes," said Henry. "It was a dreadful experience, but I don't like talking about it."

"My father says it's a right crime to keep witches and wizards with their muggle parents. But my mother believes that not all muggles are bad. Well that's fine if you prefer not to talk about it. I can tell you all about Hogwarts and Quidditch then. First of all, there are four Houses in Hogwarts. When we get there, we're sorted into the house which suits us the best. There's Slytherin, the best house. It's for the ambitious and cunning. And Ravenclaw's alright, but it has a few people who can't get enough of being wise and having their noses in books all day. Other than that, it's a pretty great House."

Henry nodded, trying to absorb what Draco said.

"And then there's Gryffindor, filled with some people who have more courage than common sense. And finally, there's Hufflepuff, which is supposed to be forthe hard-working and loyal. Some people believe that that House accepts anyone, but in some cases, it's not true. So which house do you think you'll be in?" asked Draco.

"Gryffindor sounds ok, except for the more courage than common sense part," said Henry. "What about you? What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin of course," said Draco, shrugging. "Like I said, it's the best house since it stands for cunning and ambition. I say, look at that man!" said Draco suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Henry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. Henry also noticed his brother Harry peeking into the store curiously. Draco probably hadn't noticed Harry outside of the shop yet.

"That's Hagrid," said Henry, ignoring his brother at the door and pleased to know something Draco didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Henry in a slightly defensive voice.

Draco realized Henry's sudden chilly tone.

"Oh," said Draco, "I'm sorry, Henry. But how do you know him?" Draco had to ask.

"He brought me and Harry here from the awful muggles I lived with," said Harry. "He's really nice. I promise."

Draco shrugged and said, "Well back to topic. I guess Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad."

"You don't seem like a bookish person to me," Henry teased. Draco grinned back widely.

Draco lightly punched Henry in the arm. They both tripped on their robes, earning irritated glares from Madam Malkin.

After paying for their robes, Henry looked around for Hagrid and Harry, Draco by his side. The two seemed to have disappeared.

"Henry," said Draco while turning to him, "Do you want to just keep shopping with me and my parents? We can pay if you'd like."

"Sure, but you don't need to pay. I've got my own." Henry held up his pouch of galleons and jingled it merrily before putting it back in his pocket.

"Blimey! Let's go, my mother's probably at Flourish and Botts. I promised to meet her there. My father's working at the ministry today, as usual." Draco rolled his eyes and gripped Henry firmly by his wrist and led him through the crowded Diagon Alley. The pair finally arrived at Flourish and Botts, where Henry met a tall woman with shiny long hair, colored the same as Draco's.

"Mother, guess who I ran into! Henry Potter!" Draco gestured to the Potter twin. Henry tilted his head down to look at the floor sheepishly. The model-like woman smiled friendlily at Henry.

"Henry Potter," Draco's mother enunciated with reverence. "I'd never thought I'd be able to meet you personally. I just want to give you all of my gratitude for helping to defeat The Dark Lord."

Henry felt heat rush to his cheeks. He'd experienced the best of being a celebrity, but had never been personally thanked for what made him famous.

"Th-Thank you," said Henry quietly. "Mrs. Malfoy, my friend Hagrid brought Harry and me here and left me at Madam Malkin's with Draco. They arrived later but couldn't go in since Hagrid brought ice cream, so they left and I couldn't find them."

"I say," Mrs. Malfoy mumbled, more to herself than the two boys in front of him. "That man is terrible to be around."

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Mother," said Draco before anything escalated. "Hagrid was the one who rescued Henry and Harry from the awful muggles they'd been cursed to live with."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded understandingly. "Ah, I'm very sorry, Henry. Please excuse my poor manners today. But to speak the truth, the half-giant does drink until drunk, and he is slightly clumsy."

Henry opened his mouth to defend Hagrid, the one who revealed to him and his brother that they were wizards. Though trying hard, Henry knew that Mrs. Malfoy was not being offensive but speaking the truth. He quickly shut his mouth and nodded in agreement.

"Now then, Henry," Mrs. Malfoy said in a still motherly but business-like voice, "We need to start shopping for your Hogwarts supplies. You both have your robes, am I correct?"

"Yes mother," said Draco in his respective tone. Henry nodded in agreement once again.

"Henry, have you bought your books yet?" Mrs. Malfoy looked over at Henry.

"Not yet, Mrs. Malfoy." Henry replied as he pulled out his list. The next hour was filled with buying all of the necessary things for Hogwarts.

Finally, Henry, Draco, and Mrs. Malfoy arrived at Ollivander's.

"I remember coming here when I was eleven," Mrs. Malfoy reminisced. "Ollivander is a bit knocked in the head, always saying to everyone that 'The wand chooses the wizard.' It's true, but he says it so many times."

Henry and Draco looked at each other anxiously. They both ran inside, Mrs. Malfoy shaking her head out of her reminiscing and following the pair into the wand shop.

Ollivander's shop seemed small; while dusty and old, it still felt anciently magical in some sort of way. The shop was congested with many long and thin boxes.

"Those long thin boxes must have wands inside them," Henry thought to himself.

"Blimey, Henry, would you look that all of these wands!" Draco smiled gleefully as he took in the sight of the piles and piles of wand boxes.

"Good afternoon," said a whispery voice. Draco turned his head to face the voice and Henry jumped to Mrs. Malfoy's side. The raspy voice soon was accompanied with a figure of an old man, as the man got out of the spindly chair he was resting on and went to stand in front of Henry. The man had wide, pale eyes that shone like moons.

Henry couldn't speak; his voice and his weak nerves restricted him to. But Henry didn't need to, because the old man flared up words before he could even gather thoughts into his head.

"Ah yes," said the man as he studied Henry up and down. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. A Potter twin." The man, whom Henry implied was Ollivander, flickered his eyes to the lightning scar on the left side of his forehead. "Henry Potter, I presume."

Henry's eyes widened at Ollivander's accurate assumption. No one who barely knew the Potter twins could tell he and his brother apart.

"You and your brother have your mother's eyes, but your eyes are just a bit greener. It seems as only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander approached closer to Henry, which made the raven-haired boy even more uncomfortable to the extent. It was those silver eyes, Henry supposed.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Henry tried to hold back a snort. He assumed that Mrs. Malfoy, who stood just a little farther behind him, was rolling her eyes. Henry assumed correctly because when he shifted his eyes to Draco, the blond Malfoy heir was lightly smirking.

The short moment of comedy was interrupted when Mr. Ollivander touched the left side of Henry's forehead, where his lightning scar was. His brother Harry had his scar on the right side.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," Mr. Ollivander said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going into the world to do..."

Mr. Ollivander shook his head and focused his attention to Draco.

"Another Malfoy, eh? Well, let's see if I can find a wand for you. Which arm is your wand arm?"

Draco held out his right arm. Suddenly, a long tape measure started measuring various places, which caused the blond lad to sneer in annoyance. It took a few minutes for Draco to find his wand. Henry found the process quite amusing, a smile spreading across his face whenever the Malfoy heir waved each wand and something broke for each try. Finally, Mr. Ollivander brought in another wand, which Draco tried. Henry was amazed when instead of an innocent vase turning into pieces, silver sparks shot out of it.

"Ah yes. Ten inches, hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. A perfect fit for you, young man."

Draco just smiled politely as Mrs. Malfoy purchased for the wand. Then, Mr. Ollivander returned his focus back on Henry, who now felt the anxiety rise back in him again.

"Now, Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand arm?"

"My right," answered Henry.

The tape measure measured Henry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. Henry now understood the reason why Draco was annoyed while he was measured.

"Every Ollivander wand contains a powerful magical substance within its core. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

As the tape measure kept on measuring in various different place, which was quite irksome, Mr. Ollivander was retrieving another set of wands.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible."

Henry gave the wand a wave but nothing happened. This caused the raven-haired boy's cheeks to burn in embarrassment. Mr. Ollivander then snatched the wand out of his hand and replaced it with another. And then another. Henry was almost certain he tried more than twenty wands, some causing more items to break and others just not doing anything.

Contradicting Henry's feelings of shame and frustration, Mr. Ollivander grew even more excited with after each try with a different wand.

"A tricky customer, eh? Don't worry, we'll find the perfect match in here somewhere." Mr. Ollivander rummaged through piles of wands until he paused at a particular wand box. "Now I wonder."

Mr. Ollivander handed Henry the wand, which he gave a wave as an unfamiliar sensation ignited in him. Warmth. Green and gold sparks shot out of the wand, filling the dusty shop with glimmering fireworks for a few short seconds. Draco clapped and cheered and Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... very curious..."

Henry raised an eyebrow and Mr. Ollivander turned back to look at the Potter twin before him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one. This wand is a holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. An interesting yet unusual match. It so happens that the phoenix tail feather that is in your wand gave two other feathers - just two more. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when one of its brothers gave you that scar."

Henry gulped again, feeling a chill come into the dusty little shop.

"Sir, does this mean that there's another free wand with the same phoenix hair as mine? Does it belong to my brother?" asked Henry.

"Yes, the other brother wand of yours did indeed choose your brother when he came in earlier: cherrywood, eleven inches as well, bendy and flexible and phoenix feather.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you and your brother, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Henry tried to avoid the chill in the room. Mrs. Malfoy and Draco grimaced behind him. To avoid the awkwardness, Henry immediately paid seven galleons for his wand and politely left the shop with the two Malfoys without hesitation.

Draco and Henry went around the rest of Diagon Alley with Mrs. Malfoy, buying the rest of their school supplies and eventually reaching Quality Quidditch Supplies. There, Draco excitedly explained to Henry about quidditch. Afterwards, Harry and Hagrid met up with Henry and the Malfoys after buying ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It wasn't particularly a pleasant meet up.

"Henry! We been lookin' fer yeh ev'rywhere," Hagrid exclaimed. The giant man carried a caged owl with him and a few bags of textbooks. Harry carried another set of smaller bags filled with Potion supplies, quill and ink, and parchment.

"Hi Hagrid! Hullo brother," said Henry as he stood up. "I have our robes by the way, Harry."

Harry smiled in response, with a little hint of hesitation. Henry looked back and forth between an angry looking Hagrid and an unusually nervous looking Harry. A lightbulb flickered in Henry's head.

"Oh! Hagrid, Harry, this is my friend Draco. That's his mother, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco stood up and tried his best not to glare at Hagrid, knowing that he rescued his new friend Henry and his brother. Mrs. Malfoy stood up beside Draco.

"A pleasure to see you again, Hagrid. I hear Dumbledore has taken you under your wing ever since your were expelled from Hogwarts?" said Mrs. Malfoy, her usual motherly voice replaced with one of sarcastic politeness and venom.

"O' course, Mrs. Malfoy. Bu it just so happens tha' Henry is 'spose ter be with me an' Harry."

"Why, Hagrid, Draco and I were merely just assisting Henry in buying supplies. In fact, Draco here was even telling dear Henry about Quidditch and the Hogwarts Houses," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"What are Hogwarts Houses?" chimed in Harry.

"Oh dear, it seems you to have slipped your mind that you were supposed to help Harry and Henry adjust to the wizarding world. Not even telling Harry about the Hogwarts Houses? How forgetful of you."

"Tha' will be all, Mrs. Malfoy. Come along, Henry. Yer aunt an' uncle'll throw a fit if they find yeh two wonderin' around the wizard world too long. Good day, Mrs. Malfoy," said Hagrid with a glare.

Henry sighed and turned to the Malfoys. "Goodbye for now, Draco. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for letting me go around Diagon Alley with Draco."

"It is our pleasure, Henry," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"I'll meet up with you on the train!" said Draco.

As Draco said that, Hagrid hurried Henry along. Harry looked down at the floor, obviously a bit nervous. Henry bit his lip and looked up at Hagrid, who seemed angry.

"Hagrid?" asked Henry.

"How could yer talk to 'em, Henry? They're bad folks, see. Don' yer see how they spoke to yer brother an' me?"

"They didn't seem all that bad," said Henry willfully as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Those Malfoys seemed rotten to me," said Harry with a cold glare.

"Come on, Hagrid, won't you give them a chance? Please?" pleaded Henry.

Hagrid merely grunted a response and stayed silent as the trio made their way back to the Dursley residence. Hagrid set down the bags next to Harry and Henry and bid them a farewell before leaving.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" said Harry with an annoyed look on his face as he opened the door and helped load their stuff inside, ignoring the shrieks of Aunt Petunia and Dudley at the sight of a caged snowy white owl.


	6. Weasleys Lead the Way

_Hello Henry!_

_It's Draco and I just wanted to check and see how you're doing. Those muggles most certainly aren't getting you down, are they? I saw that you had an owl with you, so I suppose that's yours to write me back with. But for now, just send back my owl with your reply to save energy. His name's Prince and he likes a few pecks of bacon. Don't feed him too much or else he'll start thinking he really is the prince. I look forward to seeing you on the platform. Oh, and if you didn't know, you get onto the platform by going through the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. I'll meet you there, all right? Send Harry my greetings._

_Your friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Henry folded up the letter, a light smile on his face. Ever since the whole fiasco with Hagrid and the Dursleys nearly a month ago, the Dursleys have been ignoring him and Harry, which was much better than doing chores. Another upside was that Dudley would now leave the two Potter boys alone, always running out of the room like a scared puppy whenever they entered. The Dursleys even gave Henry and Harry Dudley's smaller room to sleep in, which was much cozier than the old cupboard.

Henry looked up at the tawny owl, which was perching on the toaster in the kitchen. He had brought him downstairs into the kitchen for a little bit of bacon for both Prince and Hedwig, his and Harry's new owl. Henry supposed the wig part meant as a reference to a powdered wig because of the color of the snow white owl.

"MUMMY! HENRY HAS AN OWL IN THE KITCHEN!" Dudley yelled and ducked under the table, whimpering. Henry rolled his eyes as he gave Prince the owl a few bits of leftover bacon, saving some for Hedwig, and carried the hooting owl back upstairs, passing by a gawking Aunt Petunia and a shaking Dudley.

Once Henry entered his and Harry's bedroom, Harry started laughing raucously.

"What?" asked Henry as he sat down at the desk and gathered parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill to write back to Draco.

"Don't tell me you didn't find it funny when Dudley whimpered and Aunt Petunia shrieked! I heard it all the way from up here and I figured it was because you brought Draco's owl downstairs."

"Well Prince insisted on having the bacon in the kitchen," said Henry as he fed Hedwig some bacon bits he brought upstairs before starting his reply to Draco.

"Why don't you just send out Hedwig?" asked Harry as he flopped down on the bed and stared at one of the books he bought at Diagon Alley: _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"Because one, Prince needs to rest for a bit, and two, Draco said to send Prince back with a reply instead of sending out Hedwig. Much less hassle."

"You sound like a Ravenclaw," said Harry.

"How do you know what a Ravenclaw is already?"

"I only read things that interest me. Plus, without any chores, I'm bored, so I decided to read."

"Wow. Oh yeah, Draco says hello."

"Tell him I said that his hair belongs to a cornfield."

"Harry!"

"What?" said Harry innocently as he chuckled.

Henry shook his head as he looked over his reply to Draco while adding in Harry's response:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm fine, actually. The muggles aren't bothering me too much, just pretty much ignoring Harry and me's existence. Thanks for letting me borrow Prince. He's a good owl and I made sure not to feed him too much bacon. Oh, and thanks for the heads up about that platform. Yes, Hagrid forgot to tell us about it but please be quiet or else you'll suffer the wrath of Harry. I'll see you on the platform! By the way, Harry says your hair belongs to a cornfield._

_Sincerely,_

_Henry Potter_

Henry laid out the letter to let the ink dry. Pulling up two trunks, Henry grabbed a sharpie and wrote on top of each of them, one of them 'Harry' and the other one 'Henry.'

"What are you doing?" asked Harry as he looked up from his _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"Making sure that our trunks won't get mixed up like last time when we had to stay at Mrs. Figg's for two whole weeks," said Henry as he opened up his trunk and started shuffling through his clothes. Most of his and Harry's clothes were Dudley's hand-me-downs.

"Why?"

"Because it's the twenty-eighth of August. In two days, we'll be heading to King's Cross Station to head to Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Because it said so in the letter and you were the one Hagrid gave our tickets to the Hogwarts Express to, you dunce."

"You wound me, twin brother," said Harry in mock hurt, holding his hand over his chest.

"Well you shame me," retorted Henry as he neatly folded his trousers into one pile and his shirts into another, then placing them inside the trunk.

"I guess I better start packing as well," said Harry as he threw a few shirts into a mound of cloth and plopped it inside his trunk. He did the same with his trousers and undergarments.

"You're completely disorganized."

"You're hopelessly annoying."

The Dursleys, with no hesitation, left the Potter twins and their luggage at King's Cross Station alone without a single farewell. Henry couldn't care less, and Harry just prayed for their car to crash during their ride home.

"So what did your precious Draco Malfoy say?" asked Harry in a mocking voice as he and Henry grabbed their trunks and lugged them through the crowded train station.

"Oh quiet you. You should be thankful he offered to tell us how to get on the platform in the first place. He said that we get on by running through the wall in between platforms nine and ten."

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"He isn't lying, Harry."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Are you really sure?"

"Shut up, Harry," said Henry with finality in his voice as they stopped in front of the wall separating platforms nine and ten.

"If you crash into the wall, I'll make sure to laugh really hard," Harry joked.

"Amusing."

Henry bit his lip as Harry smirked and folded his arms, leaning against his trunk. The smug scoundrel.

Just as Henry positioned his feet and gripped on his trunk with his right hand, he heard a womanly voice say, "... Packed with muggles, of course..."

Henry immediately stopped and looked around, and so did Harry. The two boys spotted a group of red heads. The family consisted of a pompous looking lad who looked to be the eldest, followed by a pair of twins. Harry and Henry smiled at each other before spotting another gangly boy who looked to be about their age, accompanied by the mother and a girl who seemed to be the youngest sister.

"Now what's the platform number?" asked the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped the small girl, who was holding the mother's hand. "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go- Oh, hello there!"

Apparently the mother noticed Henry and Harry, because she was facing them.

"Are you trying to get onto the platform too?" asked the mother kindly.

"Er... yes," admitted Henry.

"Oh, that's all right if you're scared at first. Here, Percy here'll show you how to do it."

Henry nodded as he and Harry watched the eldest ginger run while pushing the his trolley cart towards the wall. Henry nearly covered his eyes, but he wanted to see him actually go through the wall, which he did. Harry looked amazed and Henry's confidence boosted.

"Fred, you next," the woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said one of the red-headed twins. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the same twin as he went through the wall with his cart. The other twin called after him to hurry up, and he went through the wall immediately afterwards.

Henry tried not to smile, remembering that classic twin prank he and Harry had always played on random passers in the park whenever Dudley would be out with his friends.

"Got the idea?" said the woman as she turned to Henry and Harry.

"Yup!" said Harry as he picked up his trunk and ran straight into the wall, going through it.

Henry rolled his eyes and turned to the woman, saying, "Thanks," before running through the wall after his brother, missing the smile on the plump woman's face.


	7. Journey to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Despite the length of this chapter, it is necessary to read. But I promise it's not boring! And yes, most of this story was, is, and will be in Henry's POV for reasons that will be revealed later.**

When Henry opened his eyes, he was in a completely different platform from the ordinary world. He was on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The platform was congested with wizards and witches, both young and old: parents and/or grandparents saying their final goodbyes to their children, teenagers meeting up with their friends, and a boy who was complaining about losing his toad again to his grandmother.

Henry had gotten so caught up with his surroundings that when he looked around, he couldn't find Harry. It was barely two minutes in the wizarding world and he had already lost his brother.

"Harry!" Henry cried out, lugging his trunk behind him as he maneuvered through many people. Suddenly, he crashed into someone.

"Oy! Watch where you're going, will you- Henry!"

"Draco! You're here!" said Henry as he eagerly shook hands with the blond.

"How are you? Did you get on the platform alright?"

"Yes, I did. This family of gingers helped Harry and I get on. The mother seemed really nice," said Henry.

Draco then froze. "Ginger haired family, you say?"

Henry nodded.

Draco just shook his head and said, "Here, let's board the train."

"Wait, where's your mother?"

"She already said goodbye to me, don't worry," said Draco as he smiled. "Come on!"

Draco led Harry into the empty Hogwarts Express. The train officially departed for Hogwarts at 11 o'clock, but since it was only 10:30, most of the compartments were vacant since everyone else was outside on the platform.

"Tell me why we're here early, again?" said Henry as he lugged his trunk behind him while following Draco.

"So we can get the good compartments here in front. If we're only left with the compartments in the back, we'll never get out of the train."

"Ah," said Henry as he nodded.

Draco picked a good compartment in the front of the Hogwarts Express, but not so close that the engine could be heard. The two boys took out any forms of entertainment: Henry took out some extra background reading books which he bought in Diagon Alley; Draco took out a stack of cards and started shuffling them.

"Do you know how to play Exploding Snap?" asked Draco as he finished shuffling.

"Not really," Henry said as he put down the book he was about to start reading, _Hogwarts: A History._

"Here, I'll teach you," offered Draco as he handed Henry four cards. "Make sure you watch out for the explosions or else you lose."

"What?" Henry exclaimed as he threw the cards out of his hands.

Draco laughed and picked up the cards. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll just ask to play with Pansy when she arrives. I'll leave the compartment door open so she finds us. Best to hide your scar or else people will start swarming in here."

As Henry started adjusting his hair to cover his scar, Harry arrived, looking completely ruffled.

"Greetings brother, you finally arrived."

"Where were you?" asked Harry, who sounded completely exasperated and exhausted.

"I tried looking for you on the platform but you wandered off. Then I ran into Draco and we decided to just go on the train."

As Henry explained his mini adventure on the platform, Harry plopped his trunk next to Henry and sat himself next to the trunk. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes at the trunk.

"I don't know if you've noticed," said Draco with a voice laced with sarcasm, "But these seats are for people to sit on."

"So? I don't see anyone else sitting here," said Harry.

"Just move your trunk," said Henry.

"Where exactly?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe below the seats instead?" answered Draco.

"Corn hair," Harry muttered, which earned him an elbow in his ribs by Henry.

"Prat," retorted Draco.

Henry sighed and went back to reading his book.

"You know what? I'm going to go and find some other people to converse with," said Harry as he picked up his trunk and marched out of the compartment.

"Finally he's gone," muttered Draco.

"What's up with you two?" asked Henry, annoyed with their bickering.

"He called me corn hair."

"Well you didn't need to insult him back, you prat. Harry was just being Harry."

Draco shrugged and said, "I suppose you're right, but that doesn't excuse his annoying personality."

Fifteen minutes passed by with changing into school robes and light conversation about the classes, houses, quidditch teams, and teachers at Hogwarts. Draco had heard a thing or two from his friends' older siblings and told Henry everything he knew. The two boys watched as the Hogwarts Express slowly filled, sometimes pointing out a few first year students here or there and predicting which house he or she would be sorted in.

When Henry and Draco were reading a biography about Salazar Slytherin, a pug-faced girl with dark hair that just hung above her shoulders walked in. She had no trunk on her, but a book, and she was already in her school robes.

"Greetings Draco!" said the girl, making the two boys huddled near the window look up from the book they were reading.

"Salutations, Pansy. I'd like you to meet my friend," said Draco whilst gesturing to Henry.

"Well hello there! I'm Pansy Parkinson, a friend of Draco's if it wasn't obvious enough," Pansy said as she outstretched her hand. Henry grasped her hand and shook it, maybe a tad too eagerly because he noticed a slight chuckle leave the girl as she let go of Henry's hand.

"I'm Henry... Henry Potter," said Henry, hesitating on the last part.

Pansy's eyes widened a considerable amount before she turned to Draco and flicked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Draco furiously.

"For not telling me that your 'new friend' was Henry Potter!" said Pansy, hitting Draco two times with her book on the last two words.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I just told you that I met a new friend at Diagon Alley and I'd like you to meet him," said Draco.

"But not telling me that your friend was Henry Potter is an absolute crime, Draco Malfoy!"

Henry couldn't help but smile, basking in the feeling of being called a friend for the second time. All of his life, Henry ever only had Harry to really talk to, but he was just a brother. He didn't have actual friends until now.

"Well past is past," said Pansy calmly as she sat down on the opposite seat of Draco's. "Henry, are you settling in all right? I heard that you've lived with muggles your whole life," Pansy paused to wrinkle her nose, "so if you have any questions about the wizard world, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Pansy," said Henry gratefully.

Five minutes passed before all of the Hogwarts students were on the train and the train started moving. Henry couldn't keep himself from smiling; neither could Draco nor Pansy, but they sustained their urges to grin widely better than the Potter twin.

"Isn't this exciting?" said Draco, taking out his Exploding Snap cards out again.

"Oh no, you are _not _making me play that horrid card game," said Henry as he jumped back.

"Don't worry, Henry, it's not that bad," Pansy reassured. "It's just a little sting, that's all. Here, Draco and I will play to show you."

So Draco and Pansy played a round of Exploding Snap, Pansy pulling back her fingers when one of her cards lightly electrocuted her.

"Haha! I won! You owe me a chocolate frog now, Pans," said Draco arrogantly.

"Oh whatever, that was only for demonstration," Pansy said as she smoothed her robes.

"What's a chocolate frog?" asked Henry.

Draco and Pansy shared a grin, then they just sat down and waited to Henry's puzzlement.

After a minute or two, a friendly woman stopped at the door of their compartment pushing a cart full of sweets with her. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the woman.

"All right, mate, we're going to formally buy and introduce every single type of sweet on this cart!" said Draco as he pulled out a handful of sickles from his pocket. Pansy did the same.

Henry watched in amazement as Pansy and Draco bought one of each sweet for Harry, and then some for themselves. As the trolley woman left, Pansy laid out all of the candy.

"These are cauldron cakes," said Pansy, pointing to a circular brownie with green icing decorated like an oozing substance from a cauldron. "Don't eat them too much because too many of them are unhealthy."

Draco rolled his eyes then pointed to a mini pie or pasty, saying, "Those are pumpkin pasties, my personal favorite from Honeydukes."

"And then that over there's Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," said Pansy.

"-And those are licorice wands," said Draco.

"-And these are, ugh, those horrid jelly slugs,"

"Jelly slugs are good. It's just the name."

"Whatever," said Pansy. "And then this little box is filled with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. But you have to watch out for the nasty flavors, like mushroom and farm dirt."

"And finally, the crown jewel of Honeydukes, the chocolate frogs. Make sure you don't let it hop away, or else it's bad luck," said Draco.

"And in each chocolate frog pack, there's a card of a famous wizard or witch figure and a few facts about him or her. Many people collect them, including Draco."

"I have two of almost each wizard, so you can have some of mine if you'd like," offered Draco.

"Really? Thanks!" said Henry as he took the chocolate frog pack Pansy handed him. He opened the ornate box and took out the card, which had Dumbledore on it.

"I've gotten nearly ten of him," said Draco, obviously disappointed.

As Henry read out loud Dumbledore's card, the chocolate frog hopped out of the box.

"Quick! Get it!" said Draco, trying to grab it.

But before Draco could catch the chocolate frog, a pair of hands grasped it. The pair of hands belong to a bushy-haired girl with two rather large front teeth. A wimpy looking boy who seemed to be sniffling quietly accompanied her.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville here's lost one," said the girl with a bossy voice.

"No, we haven't," said Pansy with a straight face.

"I believe this is one of yours," said the girl. Henry held out his hand and the girl deposited the chocolate frog onto his hand, which he immediately ate before it could escape again. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Nobody in my family's magic at all, so it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione, who clumsily shuffled into the compartment and looked at Henry closely. "You're a Potter twin!" she exclaimed.

Draco and Pansy grimaced at each other. Hermione continued, "I know all about you and your twin. I've read about you two in many books I bought from Diagon Alley. You're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

"Surely I'd know if I was in a book," said Henry.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

"Well I did buy _Hogwarts: A History _and a few other books from Diagon Alley. I've been reading about the Hogwarts Houses in there and the biographies about the founders."

"Really? I have _Hogwarts: A History _as well. A fine source of information if I do say so myself. Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..."

"I honestly think you'd be in Ravenclaw," said Draco. "I mean, Ravenclaws are for those who enjoy and thirst for education and research. That house would suit you best."

"Do you really think so?" asked Hermione.

"Positive," said Pansy. "You'd make great friends there. Plus, you'll be surrounded by the smartest and wisest of Hogwarts students, something that would be to your advantage."

"Wow, I've never really thought about that," Hermione said to herself.

"It was nice meeting you, Hermione. These are my friends Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," said Henry as he gestured to Pansy and Draco.

"It was pleasant meeting you all. You've been the nicest group I've ran into on this train. Another group of people called me 'mudblood' when I started talking about my family and drove me out of the compartment. How rude."

"That's horrible," said Henry. Draco and Pansy just looked at each other again.

"Oh, and this is Neville. If you find his toad, please let us know," Hermione said as she stood up and led Neville out of the compartment.

"She seemed nice, although the whole 'You're a Potter twin!' thing is getting old," said Henry.

"She was all right for a muggleborn. But her bossy attitude really can be a bit much," complained Pansy.

"What's a mudblood?" asked Henry. Pansy and Draco shared another look, which annoyed Henry. He hated being left out of secrets.

Draco sighed and said, "A mudblood is another word for 'muggleborn,' which means a witch or wizard who was born from a muggle family. 'Mudblood' is an insult to muggleborns, and generally, you just don't want to be called that. Mostly purebloods and sometimes really arrogant half-bloods use the word."

"Are you both purebloods?" asked Henry.

Draco nodded.

"Yes, but we're not like that," said Pansy. "Fortunately for Draco and I, we have decent pureblood parents. Well, aside from Lucius Malfoy, but let's not get into that. Back to the point, Draco and I were raised differently than most purebloods. We were taught by our mothers that there's more to a wizard or witch than just blood. There's also intelligence, politeness, etc."

"Wow, but why do purebloods think so badly about muggleborns?"

"Er-," Pansy hesitated but Henry interrupted her.

"I don't need to know if you're not comfortable."

"No, Henry, I promised to answer your every question about the wizard world, and Parkinsons don't break promises. I'll just tell you later, or maybe show you."

"Well enough about blood related matters, let's tell Henry about Slytherin House!" said Draco.

The journey to Hogwarts passed by quickly for Henry, for he spent his time talking to Draco and Pansy about everything and anything about Hogwarts. Henry was excited for his classes, especially Potions and Charms, which seemed very interesting.

Once the train stopped, the students were told to leave their trunks on the train. Henry, Draco, and Pansy were one of the first batches to leave the train as soon as possible, being pushed forward by everyone else.

Henry looked around the station, wanting to see the Hogwarts castle already.

"Henry, this way," said Pansy, tugging him towards the opposite way of where the older students were going.

"Why are we going this way?" asked Henry.

"Because first years go to the boats so they can have a better view of the Hogwarts castle," said Draco.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" boomed a familiar voice.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Henry.

"Hello there, Henry! Malfoy," said Hagrid, muttering the last part.

"Have you seen yer brother, Henry?" the half-giant asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since he boarded the train and left my compartment. Can you let me know when you see him?" asked Henry.

"Sure thing," said Hagrid. Then Draco and Pansy led him away.

"What do you have against Hagrid, though, Draco?" asked Henry.

"It's just the fact that he got expelled from Hogwarts and gets drunk many times," said Draco.

"That partly contradicts what you and Pansy said on the train," said Henry sourly.

"Let's just say that my parents and him have a history," said Draco mysteriously before following Hagrid and the crowd of other first years.

"Henry!" called out a voice. Henry turned to see Harry along with the gangly ginger he had seen at King's Cross Station.

"Hullo, brother," said Henry.

Harry, who fell into step with Henry, said, "This is my new friend Ron. Ron, this is my brother Henry."

"H - h - hello, H - Henry..." said Ron nervously.

"Hello, Ron. These are my friends Draco and Pansy," said Henry, gesturing to Draco and Pansy who were walking on the other side of him.

Ron's eyes immediately narrowed, but he kept quiet.

"I - I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" asked Henry.

"No," said Ron a bit sourly. "Nothing at all."

Henry shrugged and bid his twin and Ron farewell before Hagrid stopped the group at the shoreline of the lake, which were clustered with boats.

"All right, three or four to a boat!" said Hagrid. Henry, Draco, and Pansy climbed into a boat along with another girl who had a tumble of blond hair.

"Greetings, Tracy Davis," said Draco with his signature drawl.

"Greetings, Malfoy," answered Tracy with an almost blasé tone.

Pansy rolled her eyes and Draco pulled on a pompous face. Henry almost snickered at the sight. Then, the boats started moving. There was no engine, so Henry figured it was magic. Nearly everyone ooh'd and ahh'd at the majestic view of the Hogwarts castle. The only ones who didn't seem impressed were a group of students on a boat, Draco, the girl Tracy, and Hagrid. Although Pansy looked mildly impressed, she didn't ogle like the majority did.

When the boats reached the shore, Hagrid led the group of first years through a passage way that ended at a large pair of double doors, which were probably the entrance to the Hogwarts castle. Hagrid raised a large fist and knocked on the large doors.


	8. A Hat That Splits Twins

**Author's Note: This is the last update on the update spree. Hope you guys enjoyed the last few chapters and please review, favorite, follow and all of that sweet stuff! I'm currently writing up my thirteenth chapter and re-editing the others before it. Enjoy! :)**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Henry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide, revealing a huge entrance hall. It was made of stone walls, illuminated with flaming torches on the walls. Henry couldn't decipher where the ceiling ended, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The group of first years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Henry sensed the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, which implied that the rest of the school must already be here. But Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The first years crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room

The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while-"

"Trevor!" exclaimed Neville as he bent down in front of Professor McGonagall and picked up a croaking toad. Professor McGonagall fixed a scrutinizing glare at Neville before the round-faced boy shyly returned to his place next to Hermione, who patted him on the back.

"As I was saying," resumed McGonagall in a clipped tone, "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and Henry shared a look with Draco and Pansy.

"She says that each House has a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards," a voice drawled. "But she forgot that Hufflepuff hasn't done anything to contribute to society."

Draco rolled his eyes and Pansy shook her head.

"Honestly, some people aren't decent enough to keep their rudest thoughts to themselves," Pansy whispered to Henry and Draco.

"That's Theo for you," answered Draco.

"Who's Theo?" asked Henry.

"Theodore Nott is one of the most arrogant purebloods in our form. He thinks he's all that just because he's received more education than any above average eleven year-old from his father," said Pansy.

"He's a big prat, so you better watch out for him," Draco said as he adjusted his robes.

"Here, Henry, let me try and fix your hair a little bit," piped up Hermione from behind Henry.

"What? Oh, you don't have to do that, Hermione," said Henry.

"I insist. And, I have to practice my magic. Who knows what sorts of tests we'll need to do in order to get sorted?" said Hermione as she whipped out her wand and said a quick cleaning spell that neatly tidied up Henry's wild hair.

"Hermione," said Pansy, "all you must worry about when being sorted is an old hat."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "But I've been studying battle spells! I've heard rumors on the train that we had to battle a troll."

Draco rolled his eyes, saying, "Probably Weasley spread that rumor."

"Oh," said Hermione. "So we put on the hat and it sorts us? But how?"

"You'll see," said Pansy with a smirk on her face. Hermione smiled anxiously, causing Henry to pat her on the back.

"You'll be ok, Hermione. I think the hat would be wise enough to sort you into Ravenclaw. How about you, Neville? What House do you think you'll be in?" asked Henry.

Neville shrugged and said, "I hope to be in Gryffindor if anything. I want to be brave like you and Harry."

"I wouldn't necessarily call me or my brother brave. I mean, we just defeated some dark evil wizard named Voldemort," said Henry.

At hearing the dreaded name of the evil wizard, there was a collective amount of gasps. Some were looking at Henry like he was the bravest man in the world, and others looked at him as if he were volunteering to sacrifice himself to a pit of hungry carnivorous animals.

"You said his name," whispered Draco.

"So? It's just a name. Voldemort," Harry enunciated, which caused a few more gasps.

Henry shook his head at his slightly cocky brother. He loved him, but sometimes he could be so impatient with people who just weren't ready to face their fears yet.

Before anyone could comment on Harry's and Henry's daring, Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now, form two lines," she told the first years, "and follow me."

Henry felt dazed and excited at the same time, falling into step next to Hermione, with Pansy and Draco behind them. They walked through large double doors into such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by nearly a thousand candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat.

"Do you know what the ceiling's made of?" asked Hermione, who was looking up at the velvety black ceiling dotted with twinkling stars.

"Actually, yes. It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read that in _Hogwarts: A History _as well," Henry answered, smiling.

"I read about it too! I was just wondering if you knew too," said Hermione, smiling back.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the long table where the teachers sat, halting in a line that faced the other students, with the teachers behind them. There were also misty silver figures amongst the many faces in the Great Hall, which Draco told Henry and Hermione were ghosts.

Henry watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched and frayed and rather dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Henry looked over to see Pansy and Draco looking eagerly and expectantly at the hat. _What in the world is that hat going to do that seemed to capture their attention?_ Henry asked in his mind. Then the hat twitched; a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet and still again.

"So all we need to do is try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," Henry overhead Ron whisper to Harry. Henry tried not to snort.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The sorting hat decided to place the pink-faced blond in Hufflepuff, which caused friendly and welcome cheers from one of the tables on the right. Henry saw one of the ghosts wave merrily to the girl.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time. The boy Terry shook hands with a few Ravenclaws before sitting down at the table.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went into Ravenclaw as well, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, which caused the table on the far left to explode with cheers. Henry saw the same twins from the Weasley family catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first new Slytherin, and she was greeted with applause as well. The Slytherins seemed a bit intense to Henry.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Henry started to notice that the hat took longer to decide for some people, but for others it was right on the spot. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy next to his brother Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Good luck, Hermione!" Henry whispered.

"Cheers to Ravenclaw, Hermione," whispered Pansy while Draco just smiled encouragingly. Hermione smiled at her three new friends before walking up to the stool and jamming the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Henry heard Ron whisper, "Thank Merlin she isn't in our house. I can't stand her." Henry suddenly felt a rush of indignation towards the ginger-haired friend of his twin. Hermione was now one of Henry's official friends, and he felt protective. He felt angry that someone would say something so nastily of his friend. Weasley didn't even know her!

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took its sweet time with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back amid waves of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

After "MacDougal, Morag," who was sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall called out, "Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco swaggered up to the stool and put on the hat. It took about ten long seconds before the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy and Henry cheered enthusiastically as Draco took off the hat and confidently walked over to take his place at the Slytherin table.

"Moon, Jenna," "Nott, Theodore," and "Parkinson, Pansy" all went into Slytherin. One set of twins, "Patil, Padma" and "Patil, Parvati" went separate ways. Padma went into Ravenclaw while Parvati went into Gryffindor. This made Henry think of himself and Harry. Harry would most likely go into Gryffindor while he would probably go into Slytherin.

Then after "Perks, Sally-Anne" was sorted into Hufflepuff, Henry knew it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward, giving Henry a little wink, which caused him to wink back. Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"It's a Potter!"

"I wonder if Henry Potter's here too..."

"_The _Potter twin?"

Harry put the hat on, which drooped over his eyes. Henry saw half of the students craning their necks to get a good look at him, and others were either trying to find Henry as well or have already found him and pointed to him subtly.

Thirty seconds... Henry counted exactly. Harry seemed to be pleading with the hat about something which he couldn't hear. Henry wished to hear what his twin was saying to the hat. _Maybe the hat wants to sort Harry into Hufflepuff and Harry's not having it, _Henry mused to himself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, accompanied by thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table. Henry distinctly heard the Weasley twins chanting, "We got a Potter! We got a Potter!" Harry took off the hat, waved to Henry, which he waved back, and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Henry!"

More whispers, of course.

"The other one!"

"Oh, I hope he goes into our house!"

"If Harry's the brave one, then surely Henry's the smart one. He's going into Ravenclaw."

But Henry was already sure of his choice as he walked over to the stool, catching a glimpse of an encouraging smile from Hermione. The last thing Henry saw before he put on the enormous hat was more people trying to see his face. Then all he saw was blackness.

"Difficult. Very difficult. Just like your brother. Plenty of courage, I see. An outstanding mind as well. Perhaps Ravenclaw? There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - just like your mother. Your brother resembles more of your father, but you - your mother definitely. Oh, a thirst to prove yourself, eh? Very interesting... Now where shall I put you?"

Henry thought, _I'd like to go into Slytherin. I don't want to be a shadow of my brother, anymore._

"Ah, a very interesting choice... You can be great in Slytherin, you know, and it's all here in your head. Too bad that your brother passed up the offer to be in Slytherin and begged to be placed in Gryffindor, but you, you seem more willing... And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Well, better be... SLYTHERIN!"

Henry heard the hat shout out the last word. As he took off the hat, he was greeted by many shocked faces and astounding silence. Henry started to feel as if he made the wrong choice until the Slytherins suddenly stood up and cheered raucously. The rest of the tables cheered politely, but the Slytherin table was chaotic as he went down to sit at the table.

"We got a Potter! We got a Potter!" some people at the Slytherin table started cheering, mimicking the Gryffindors, who looked all too shocked. But Henry felt so welcome that he nearly forgot the grimaces on Hagrid's and Dumbledore's faces. One of the professors, with black hair and a hooked nose, stared at Henry intently. It seemed as if he could see right into his soul.

Four more people were left to sort. "Thomas, Dean" joined Gryffindor and sat down next to Harry and across from Seamus. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and "Weasley, Ronald," who looked nervous and sick, was, to his utter relief, sorted into Gryffindor. Harry cheered along with the rest as Ron sat down on the other side of Harry, who clapped him on the back. Then "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. He was a very quiet fellow who only kept to himself when he joined the Slytherin table.

Finally, the Sorting was over. But the way everyone reacted wasn't exactly what Henry had expected. What did he do wrong?


	9. Whispers Fly at the Feast

**Author's Note: To answer someone's question, there will not be a Golden Trio in this fanfiction for this is an Alternate Universe. I'm sorry if I've upset you but that's just how I planned out this story and that is what I'll stick with. However, Hermione will eventually become friends with Harry and Ron in some sort of way so don't be too upset. **

After sorting the last student, Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took away the Sorting Hat. Afterwards, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide. It seemed as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to saw a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!"

He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered. Henry was very confused so he decided to just clap along with everyone else.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Henry asked Draco and Pansy.

"Maybe so, but he's still a powerful wizard," answered Pansy as she started putting vegetables on her plate and on Draco's.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"You need to eat healthier, Draco. All potatoes and meat aren't good for you."

"Alright mother," said Draco sarcastically as he ate a broccoli loudly to appease his female friend.

Henry snorted and started piling mashed potatoes onto his plate, along with a considerable amount of roast beef and chicken. He also added some vegetables to his plate, not just to please Pansy, but because he also knew what a balanced meal was not. He had seen what Dudley ate, and his choices for snacks and meals just indirectly told Henry what not to eat.

Draco and Pansy started talking about study schedules and classes, trying to include Henry in the conversation. But Henry just politely dismissed their conversation and listened in on others'. He overheard Hermione conversing with a Ravenclaw girl prefect.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult," said Hermione.

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing," answered the prefect, which whom Henry later learned was Julia Cruz.

Henry watched as Padma's twin Parvati came to visit Padma at her table. The Ravenclaw twin warmly greeted her and offered her a seat. This gave Henry an idea.

"Draco, Pansy, I think I'm going to head on over to visit my brother," said Henry.

The two looked shocked.

"Don't go," Draco immediately said.

"Why not?" asked Henry.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor are rival houses. If you, a Slytherin, try and visit a Gryffindor at the Gryffindor table, you'll be immediately kicked out," Pansy explained.

"But I see other houses getting along just fine," said Henry.

"That's because Ravenclaw and Gryffindor don't have too many problems with each other. As for Slytherin and Gryffindor, well," Draco finished his statement with a few confusing hand gestures.

Henry sighed as he started whirling his fork around his empty plate.

"Don't worry, Henry. You can always find time to talk to each other during classes or something," said Pansy in a comforting tone.

"I'll just go over and visit Hermione then. I'll be right back," said Henry as he stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hullo, Hermione," Henry greeted as he approached his Ravenclaw friend at her table.

"Henry! Hi! Everyone, make room!"

Everyone instantly started sliding over to make room for the famous Potter twin. It must've gotten around the table quickly because some people at the other end of the table were craning their heads once more to see Henry.

Hermione patted an empty space next to her, which Henry sat in.

"So, can you introduce me to all of your new friends?"

"Oh! Of course! Er, this is Padma Patil. And next to her is Parvati."

"Hi there," Padma said shyly.

"Hi Henry!" said Parvati with a wide smile.

"And this is Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot."

"Hi Henry!" said Mandy enthusiastically

"Hello there, Henry," said Terry politely.

"It's great to meet you all!" said Henry. "Hermione, do you mind helping me with something?"

"Help you with what?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"Will you accompany me to the Gryffindor table so I can see my brother?"

"Sure, once I finish eating, all right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, Henry," said Hermione as she finished up her carrots. Then she put down her fork. "Okay, Henry, I'm ready."

"All right, let's head on over."

Hermione and Henry got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, which was the table on the far left of the Great Hall, just right next to the Ravenclaw table.

Henry heard a few whispers as they walked by:

"Look! It's Henry Potter and he's going to the Gryffindor table!"

"A Slytherin visiting a Gryffindor? Imagine that..."

"Who's that girl with him?"

Harry immediately stood up once Henry caught sight of his brother. The Gryffindor greeted the Slytherin jovially.

"Hey Henry!" said Harry, beaming, as he told Dean to 'shove over' a bit.

"Hullo, brother," Henry responded.

Henry sat down next to Harry, and Hermione across from Henry next to a red-faced Ron Weasley.

"How's life as a Gryffindor, brother?"

"Oh, it's great! I was thinking of trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but Seamus and Ron said that I couldn't until second year," said Harry as he rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch team? I'd like to try that next year," Henry mused.

Hermione piped up, saying,"If you like Quidditch, do you have the book-"

"Quidditch Through the Ages," Henry and Harry said together.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to your friend, Henry."

"Oh, Harry and Gryffindors - Hermione. Hermione - Harry and Gryffindors."

Hermione smiled politely and accepted Harry's hand shake.

"Oh, I absolutely cannot wait for classes to start," Hermione said passionately. "I mean, there's Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, and even flying lessons!"

"Flying lessons are what'll make me day," said Seamus Finnigan.

"Potions and Transfiguration seem interesting for me," said Henry.

"Oh, Ron told me that those subjects are taught by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall," piped up Dean Thomas.

"Which professor is Professor Snape?" asked Hermione as the group turned their heads toward the high table.

"I think that one over there, the one with the greasy black hair. Percy says that he hates teaching Potions. After Quirrel's job, Defense Against the Dark Arts, he says," said Ron.

Henry caught the professor looking at him, his face unreadable. His eyes were intense as he conversed with another professor in a turban. Then as Henry's green eyes met Professor Snape's, he felt it. A searing pain coursed through the left side of his forehead.

"Argh!" Harry and Henry exclaimed in pain.

Hermione and Harry's friends turned to look at the twins.

"Are you both all right?" asked Hermione in a slightly concerned voice.

The pain had come and gone quickly. Harry looked over at Henry.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, Henry intercepted.

"It was nothing, Hermione. Harry just ate too much pudding."

"Not my fault that our aunt and uncle starved us," Harry said casually.

"Your aunt and uncle _starved _you?" asked Ron in an incredulous voice.

Harry and Henry nodded, and then came the desserts, which gratefully relieved the Potter twins of further investigation. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor thinkable, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, etc.

"Oh, this is paradise!" said Harry, rubbing his hands together happily before helping himself to a little more than a decent amount of everything.

Henry wrinkled his nose before helping himself to a fresh platter of fruits, a small-sized cube Jell-O, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Oh, I just can't choose!" said Hermione, grinning at her wide options of desserts.

Ron rolled his eyes, which Harry caught and chuckled before delving into a mountain of treacle tarts and slices of apple pie on his plate.

"That's a bit much, Harry. Are you sure you can finish all of that?" asked Hermione.

"I haven't eaten this much since merely five hours ago. I'm pretty sure I can finish this," Harry said confidently.

"Stop worrying about Harry. He can do whatever he wants," said Ron coldly.

"Well then," Hermione answered, "That's a bit rude. I was merely recommending to lighten up on the desserts for his health's sake."

"Well you're not his mother, are you?"

"That's enough!" Henry exclaimed, nearly exasperated with so much bickering today. "Hermione, whenever you're ready, we can head on back to the Slytherin table."

"Sure thing, Henry. It was nice meeting you, Harry and friends," Hermione said as she gave Ron a look that said 'not including you.'

Henry stood up and said, "Well we best be heading back, brother. I'll see you in classes?"

"You bet. See you later, Slytherin."

"Glad to have run into you, Gryffindor."

Then Henry and Hermione departed for the Slytherin table. They sat down across from Pansy and Draco, who greeted them warmly.

"How was the Gryffindor table? Didn't insult you too much, did they?" asked Draco.

"They were fine. The only bad thing was Ron who got mad at Hermione for recommending healthy eating options for Harry."

"That's a bit rude," said Pansy.

"I'll say, but let's forget about him right now," said Hermione as she started launching questions about teachers and classes at the two friendly purebloods.

While Pansy and Draco were in the middle of an argument about which subject was better: Charms vs. Transfiguration, a voice piped up.

"What in the world is a mudblood doing here?"

Draco, Pansy, Henry, and Hermione looked up to see Theodore Nott with a sneer on his face. He was in the middle of Crabbe and Goyle and sitting across from Tracey Davis and two other girls. According to all of their faces, they were probably thinking the same thing.

"Oh shove off, Nott. Henry Potter invited her and she's being completely civil," Draco said with his signature drawl.

"She may be a Ravenclaw, but her blood belongs to a dumpster. Even a rabid hippogriff which needed blood badly and she was the only person in the world wouldn't take it from her."

"Honestly, Nott, you're saying a lot for someone who's being a completely git," Pansy said coldly.

"I think I'll just go back to my table," Hermione said quietly.

"You don't have to Hermione," said Henry sympathetically.

"No, really, I don't need to cause more drama than there has to be." Then Hermione stood up and marched back over to her table. Henry sighed; maybe being in Slytherin wasn't the easiest choice.

Before anything else happened, the desserts disappeared from the tables and it was just shiny gold plates and empty goblets again. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flickered towards the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Henry heard his brother laughing along with one of the very few, but then the Gryffindor twin immediately quieted down and muttered something to Ron.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. To Henry's amusement, he noticed that all of the professors' smiles had become fixed. Except for Professor Snape, he just looked a little more than slightly irritated.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

As the whole school sang the song, Henry looked over at Pansy and Draco, who were singing the song in a tune which he didn't recognize. Then he looked further down the Slytherin table to see that half of the Slytherins were singing - but not as wildly or happily as the other houses - and the other half was just sitting there, sneering.

"Henry, aren't you going to sing?" asked Pansy as she lightly ribbed Draco when he made up a slightly nastier twist with the words of the song.

"I don't know which tune to pick."

"Just pick whatever you want," said Draco as he and Pansy continued singing. By comparing his two friends to the rest of the Slytherin house members, he realized that the purebloods he was friends with _were _different than most purebloods. They weren't snotty or arrogant or mean. They were normal, fun, and so down to earth, and Henry liked that. He smiled inwardly.

Everybody finished the song at different times. By the time most of the school finished singing, the Weasley twins were the only ones left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

As Henry stood up and walked in step with Draco and Pansy, he overheard one of the Slytherin girl first years with Theodore Nott say, "Off we trot? What are we to him? Ponies and horses?"

"What's up with them?" Henry asked quietly to Pansy and Draco.

Draco shrugged and said, "Dunno. Like we said, we were raised differently than the way they were raised."

"Yeah, Henry. We're not like them, trust me. We treated Hermione right, despite her being born from muggles. If Hermione tried to approach that lot, she would be insulted until she breaks down and starts sobbing," Pansy said.

The first years followed one of the fifth year prefects, Gemma Farley, as they ascended down into the dungeons. After a long maze of twisting paths and corridors, she halted in front of a wall in between two portraits and said, "victoriam sibi ambitiosis."

To answer some of the questioning looks, she said, "It's Latin for the phrase 'victory to the ambitious,'" as the stone wall pulled away to reveal an entrance into a large room.

The Slytherin common room had the same intense feeling to it, but Henry ignored it. The common room was made of dark stone walls. There were a few fireplaces, each fireplace accompanied with a set of couches and comfy chairs. Then there were a few studying tables here and there. The windows, which were bordered by tapestries depicting adventures of Medieval Slytherins, shone a murky blue-green.

"Our common room stretches out into part of the lake, which gives it a slightly green tinge to it. For those with aquaphobia - or fear of drowing - need not fret because these stone walls are sealed with an ancient magic to keep the pressure of the water from bursting inside," said Gemma Farley.

A group of older students then joined Gemma, all of them displaying shiny silver badges that told the world that they were prefects.

"Don't head on to bed just yet," said one prefect. "We are the house of Slytherin, the ambitious, cunning, sneaky, and resourceful. We help each other whenever we can. My name is Selina Moore and this is my colleague, Sebastian Daley We are the sixth year prefects, and we are the ones to turn to if any of you need any help. If extremely necessary, you can also turn to the fifth year prefects or the seventh year prefects. But since they are studying for important exams, O. or N.E. , Sebastian and I will help you all get to your classes and escort you to the Great Hall. But you must be on time, got that?"

All of the first year Slytherins nodded silently.

"I suppose we need a formal introduction of all of the prefects?" asked Gemma Farley.

"Yes, I almost forgot," said Selina.

"All right, I'm Gemma Farley, fifth year prefect."

"Hello, I'm Cole Spencer, also a fifth year prefect."

"And I'm Adelaide Murton, a seventh year prefect."

"And yeah, I'm Ronald Phipps, also a seventh year."

"Now Sebastian and I will be here in the common room at precisely 7:45 to escort you to the Great Hall. Breakfast originally starts at 7:30, but you will all still have time to eat since it ends at 9:00. During breakfast, you will also receive your schedules. At 8:40, Sebastian and I will then escort you to your next class. After each class, we'll be there to escort you to your next class and so on and so forth for the first week of school. And feel free to steal any prefect, preferably sixth year ones once again, for help navigating back to the Slytherin common room. Has everyone got what's going on?"

All of the Slytherin first years nodded again. Henry liked Selina Moore as a prefect. She was very stern and firm, a decent resemblance to Professor McGonagall.

"All right everyone," piped up Gemma, "Dormitories are up those stairs over there. Boys on the left, girls to the right. And just so you know, if any boy or girl tries to sneak into the opposite gender's dormitory hall, that person will experience a not-so-fun slippery way back down."

Some of the girls giggled while the boys looked utterly disgusted at the idea of a girl trying to visit their dormitory.

"All right, since it's Friday, there's no school tomorrow so feel free to wake up whenever you like and do whatever is legal or illegal without getting caught," said Cole Spencer with a wild grin on his face. His statement earned a slap on the back of the head by Adelaide Murton. The Slytherin first years headed up to their dormitories, but Pansy pulled Draco and Henry back.

"Do you want to explore the castle tomorrow?" asked Pansy. The two boys nodded eagerly.

"All right. Meet me down here tomorrow at precisely 9:30. We'll meet up with Hermione and maybe your brother, Henry, so we can all explore together. All right?"

"Yeah," said Draco and Henry at the same time.

"All right. Goodnight you two pillocks," said Pansy as she walked up the second half of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory hall. Draco and Henry took the opposite stairs. They entered through the door that had a gold label saying 'First Years' on it. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were conversing quietly while Blaise was on his bed silently reading a book. Draco and Henry wordlessly unpacked. Sharing a dormitory with a person you somewhat already hated wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience. It just doubled the awkwardness.

Once unpacked, Henry and Draco headed to the Slytherin washroom, which had white and green tiles, a very long line of showers on one wall, and a line of sinks with a long mirror on the other side.

"Honestly, I can't believe we have to share a room with them. I'd rather have two separate dormitories. Merlin, I'd even have Zabini with us just as long as we don't have Nott and his two bodyguards sleeping next to us," Draco complained as he grabbed a towel from the large cabinet and claimed a shower cubicle.

"Oh well," said Henry as he shrugged and grabbed a towel as well.

After showering and dressing in pyjamas, Henry and Draco immediately went to bed. Henry made sure to close his curtains and put a silencing spell and locking spell on the curtains. He needed ultimate privacy if he was going to be with the second most arrogant prick he's ever met - just following Dudley - and his two followers. Henry placed his wand under his pillow, curled up on his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

Aside from the antagonizing group of Slytherins, Henry still had great friends, a lot more opportunity to not be overshadowed by his brother anymore, and of course, _magic. _And honestly, Henry wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.


	10. A Lesson to be Learned

Henry, Draco, and Pansy had met up with Hermione, Lavender, and the Parvati twins and explored the castle on Saturday. They met up with Harry and his friends, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean, and they all walked around the Hogwarts castle as a big group. Henry was glad that Pansy and Draco didn't mind muggleborns, and he was internally relieved when Ron and Hermione avoided bickering. The group spent lunch and the rest of the afternoon outside. Harry and his friends volunteered to smuggle some food from the Great Hall while Henry and his friends set up a little picnic. It was fun while it lasted, everyone having entertaining funny to share.

"How's Slytherin House? What's it like there?" Parvati asked curiously.

Henry shrugged and turned to Draco and Pansy. Pansy finally sighed and decided to answer.

"It's not the most pleasant experience, to be honest. The rest of the first years in our House are downright arrogant and typical purebloods. They insulted Hermione when Henry invited her to sit at our table. They're sometimes very rude."

"Aw, it's ok, Hermione," said Padma as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. I don't wish to associate with people like them."

"But you guys are different, though," said Dean.

Pansy and Draco looked at each other. Henry decided to step in.

"That's because their fathers are workaholics and their mothers raised them decently. They taught them differently, saying that blood of a witch or wizard isn't everything."

Henry caught Ron's glare, which softened after explaining Draco's and Pansy's parents. _Did Ron judge Draco and Pansy because of their fathers? Maybe their fathers work at the same place Mr. Weasley does... _

Henry's thoughts and the light conversation was interrupted by that same arrogant voice.

"You really should've been sorted into Hufflepuff. Look at you three, dirtying Slytherin's name even more by creating a whole group of mudbloods and half-bloods," said Nott coldly.

"Really, Nott, don't you have somewhere else to be?" said Pansy.

"Don't you have better people to be with, Parkinson? Don't think your father will be happy if he finds out who you consider decent acquaintances," Nott retorted nastily.

Harry stood up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Nott, who merely looked at it as if it were a mere fly.

"You take that back," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Theodore!" One of the girls called as she ran up to see what was going on. The girl's bright smile on her face immediately morphed into a sneer once she saw whom Nott was confronting. Henry side-noted that the girl's smile was very pretty, but he quickly shook that thought away.

"Well, well, well. It's the blood bunch. Full of all types of blood: half-bloods, purebloods, and even the worthless mudbloods. Disgusting," said the girl as she spat the last word.

"I agree, Daphne. At first, I thought the Potter twins would make good allies. Well," Nott eyed Harry, "maybe at least Henry would've. But no, he decided to associate himself with the poofs of our kind." Nott flickered his eyes to Pansy and Draco, whose glares hardened.

"Just leave us alone, Nott," said Harry, still pointing his wand.

Henry hated this. He hated being hated on. He came to Hogwarts to escape from being bullied in the muggle world. Yet, here it is, following him around everywhere.

"Why can't you just leave us alone, Nott?" said Henry angrily. He was having a good time with his friends and Nott and his Slytherin friends had to go and ruin it.

"Because you think you Potters are all that. Think that you can defeat the Dark Lord, can you? Well news flash: You can't. The only reason why you two defeated the Dark Lord is because of pure luck," said Nott.

Henry couldn't find anything to say. He'd just about had it with being antagonized and stormed back to the castle, leaving behind a smirking Nott and a delighted Greengrass.

As Henry walked through the entrance hall, he heard his friends call out.

"Henry! Wait!" called Pansy as she maneuvered through the crowd of students. Henry didn't wait for Pansy as he descended down to the dungeons. That was a bad idea, because he immediately got lost in the maze. Henry groaned in frustration as he looked around for the same two portraits that in between them held the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Henry tried going through twists and turns, but he couldn't find it. Then he ran into someone.

"Mr. Potter," said a silky yet cold voice.

Henry looked up to see a man in a black cloak. He had a familiar crooked nose, his greasy face bordered with greasy black hair. Professor Snape.

"P - Professor Snape. I - I couldn't find the way to the common room," Henry stuttered.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it would do for you to find a prefect instead of incessantly leading yourself even further into a lost maze. Follow me."

Henry silently trailed Professor Snape as he expertly swerved through corridors and hallways until they reached the two portraits.

"Now, Mr. Potter, do yourself a favor and bother a Slytherin prefect on your way back to the common room. Slytherin House does not contain idiots," Professor Snape said before swishing his cloak and marching down further into the darkness of the dungeons.

Henry Potter tilted his head before looking at the stone wall between the two portraits. Now what was the password? Henry groaned again as he slid down the stone wall and waited for someone to come and open the entrance for him.

After waiting a few minutes, Henry heard footsteps in the distance. He looked down the corridor to see Gemma Farley, who had her nose buried in a textbook whilst carrying at least two more in between her right arm and shoulder.

Gemma then looked up from her book and said, "Oh, Henry. Forgot the password, did you?"

Henry nodded a little shamefully. He felt a little idiotic now.

"Well that's quite all right. Here, I'll open it for you. Remember, it's 'victoriam sibi ambitiosis.'" Then the stone wall revealed the large room.

"Thanks," Henry muttered before he and Gemma filed into the Slytherin common room.

"You all right, Henry?" asked Gemma. "You seem quite down. Was it the Gryffindors? Did those Weasley twins play a ridiculous prank on you?"

"No, it's not any of those," said Henry. "It was, er, Nott and his lot. They decided to pick on my friends and my brother's friends. I guess I just got so fed up with it already that I just stormed back here."

"Why did you get fed up? Surely you could've just ignored Nott."

"I know, I know, but I guess I just expected to escape all of the bullying from the muggle world. Harry and I grew up with an abusive aunt and uncle and a fat bully of a brother. Maybe I just wanted to escape all that and thought that everything would be better here."

Gemma sighed and lead Henry to sit on the couch next to here. The friendly prefect set down her textbooks and looked at the Potter twin.

"Henry, I wish I could understand what you've gone through, but I haven't. So I won't say that I understand. But I can say this: Don't you _dare _let Theodore Nott or his nasty friends get to you. They're just being prats. No matter what they say, you just need to ignore them."

Henry sighed sadly.

"Now Henry," Gemma started a little more sternly, "Hogwarts is not an escape from the real world. Bear that in mind. I know a lot after being bullied here myself for being a 'Hufflepuff-Slytherin.'"

"What's a Hufflepuff-Slytherin?" asked Henry.

"It's a bad insult for Slytherins who are acutally nice to all people of all blood and houses. It was made up by people who stereotyped Slytherins as mean and nasty. Not all Slytherins are like that, mind you. And you, Henry, are friends with two pretty decent purebloods, I've observed. But back to the point, Hogwarts is not paradise. It's not a perfect world where you can escape rumors, gossips, bad grades, and yes, bullying. Those are things you just have to deal with. Now, I'm going to give you some true Slytherin advice: Every single situation has a solution. If you're smart enough to find it, of course."

"Thank you, Gemma."

"You're quite welcome, Henry. Now if Nott messes with you, you know what to do, all right?"

"All right."

Gemma gave Henry a warm smile before picking up her textbooks and heading upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

Henry didn't feel better like most people would assume after this type of talk. Henry didn't feel better knowing that bullying was something he would have to normally deal with, but the Potter twin did feel a lot wiser. If people maybe, just maybe, went into Slytherin House and placed themselves among Slytherins, they'd find at least one decent person among the arrogant and self-centered ones. And with this, Henry knew that Slytherins were stereotyped too much.


	11. Not Your Average English Class

**Author's Note: This chapter is currently unedited so I apologize in advance for any typos, misspelled words, etc. I'm considering now updating either weekly or every so and so days. It depends, but so far, I'm thinking every four days wouldn't be too bad. So expect (expecto patronum) the next chapter around Saturday or Sunday. Bye my lovelies!**

"There's one of them!"

"Where? Where?"

"With that blonde boy and dark-haired girl."

"Did you see his scar?"

"Is it Henry or Harry? I can't remember which one went to which house..."

"That one's Henry, you idiot."

Ever since the moment the first year Slytherins followed Selina Moore and Sebastian Daley out of their common room, whispers flew everywhere. Henry wished he could focus on at least memorizing his way to the Great Hall. He didn't feel like bothering another prefect for the password to the common room or the way to the Great Hall... Again.

To Henry's relief, Theodore Nott and his friends (or 'the Nott Lot' by Draco) didn't say anything. Or maybe they didn't notice the whispers. For whatever reason, Henry was still happy that he at least didn't get a rude comment from any of them.

"So basically it's up from the dungeons, straight ahead through the entrance hall, and then to your right through the biggest doors," said Selina as she and Sebastian led the first years into the Great Hall.

"Now, make sure that at 8:40, you're here by these huge doors so we can take you to your first classes. Here are you schedules." Selina and Sebastian handed out schedules to the first years.

"Here, let's sit at the Ravenclaw table," said Pansy as she looked at her schedule. The three arrived at the Ravenclaw table, where Hermione and her friends made room for them to sit.

"What's your class schedule?" asked Hermione, taking a look at Henry's schedule.

"We have Potions with Gryffindor first. So that means I get to see my brother there."

"We Ravenclaws have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall first," said Padma. "But sadly, I don't share any classes with the Gryffindors, so I can't see my sister."

"Twin struggles," said Henry jokingly. Padma smiled back as a response.

As Henry took two slices of toast and started buttering them, a wave of owls arrived from an opening near the ceiling and flooded the Great Hall. An owl soared over the Ravenclaw letter and dropped a red envelope in front of Pansy. She held her breath, and so did most of the Ravenclaws.

"Pansy..." said Draco.

"What is that?" asked Henry as he peered at the red letter.

"It's a howler," said Pansy, who seemed to be very tense.

"A howler?" questioned Hermione.

"It's sort of a way for parents to either humiliate or yell at their kids if they did something bad. Merlin, it's awful. If you don't answer it right away, it'll burst into flames," said Draco.

Pansy quickly grabbed the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. Draco sighed and motioned for Henry to follow him.

"We'll be right back," said Draco.

"Can I come?" asked Hermione as she stood up to follow Draco and Henry.

"Come on, Hermione. I think Pansy has enough people already to comfort her," said Draco.

"I'm her friend too!" Hermione argued stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Just let her come. Come on," said Henry as he, Draco, and Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and looked around for Pansy.

"Great, we lost her," Draco groaned angrily.

"Here, this way," said Hermione. The boys ran after the bushy-haired Ravenclaw. As they ran, Henry slowly started hearing an angry voice in the distance. Hermione opened a door into an empty classroom and the three ran in to see Pansy. She was sitting against a wall, the red envelope which was now ripped open in her hand. The pureblood girl was trying not to cry.

Draco closed the door as Hermione immediately ran to Pansy's side and hugged her as the dark-haired witch burst into tears.

"It's ok, Pansy. It's ok," said Hermione soothingly as she rubbed her back.

"H-He said that he hopes th-that I open it in front of the whole G-Great Hall and humiliate myself," Pansy said as she sniffled.

"Wish there was a tissue box in here," Draco muttered as he pushed a stack of dusty textbooks to the side to find a tissue box.

Pansy sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She angrily ripped the envelope in half and placed it on the ground as she pulled out her wand. Pansy pointed her wand at the envelope and whispered, "_Incendio._"

To Harry's surprise and Hermione's shock, the envelope burst into flames. Pansy, with a blank face, watched the red paper material wither and curl into black and then ashes. Draco grimaced.

"Was your father mad at you for being friends with me?" asked Hermione guiltily.

"Muggleborns," Pansy said simply. "He's mad at me for being friends with _muggleborns._" Pansy laughed derisively.

"It's not your fault," Pansy said sternly as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose. "Hermione, I don't believe what my father says. I believe in what my mother and Draco's mother say. And you know what they say?"

Hermione quietly shook her head.

"They tell me and Draco that even though the wizards and muggles have had a horrible history, that doesn't mean that all muggles are bad now. Looking down on muggles and muggleborns don't make us superior. They make us, the purebloods, seem unwilling to move on from what is already history. And now I know for sure that my mother is right, because I met you, Hermione. You've been so civil and nice to us. How could you be mean and nasty?" said Pansy quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

Draco cast a tempus. "It's 8:05," he said. "We better hurry up and head on back to the Great Hall before classes start."

Henry offered a hand to Pansy and pulled her up from the floor.

"Aguamenti," Pansy said as she pointed her wand to the still small flames burning what is now left of the howler envelope. Pansy's wand shot out water, which dowsed the remaining flames.

The four friends exited the classroom and went back into the Great Hall, sitting back down at the Ravenclaw table.

"What happened?" asked Padma in a concerned voice.

Pansy looked down at her oatmeal and Hermione just shook her head. Padma, thank Merlin, got the message and went back to eating her breakfast.

"There's still a bit of strawberries left if you like, Pansy," Mandy offered.

"Thank you," Pansy said politely as she added the last of the strawberries to her plate and started eating. Henry finished buttering his toast and started eating as well.

"Oh, I wonder where poor Pansy Parkinson's been. Maybe too distracted by a certain message from her father," drawled that same arrogant voice, which was accompanied by laughter from the rest of the Nott Lot.

Draco made to stand up, but Pansy stopped him. "Just ignore him, Draco. We're in front of teachers and we don't want to make a scene."

Soon, it was 8:40. Henry, Draco, and Pansy bid the Ravenclaws farewell, Pansy smiling warmly at Hermione while she walked past her to reach the doors of the Great Hall.

Henry gave a small wave to Gemma Farley, who waved back and resumed studying a textbook while eating her breakfast. She seemed a bit isolated from the rest of the Slytherin members at the table. All except for Cole Spencer, who was trying to mess with her while she was studying. Gemma cast an irritated look at Cole, who only smiled back wickedly. Henry never really considered Gemma's current social life. She seemed to only be friends with Cole. The pair of fifth year prefects significantly reminded Henry of Pansy and Draco.

The three met up with the rest of the first year Slytherins and the sixth year prefects.

"About time you three arrive," said Tracey in an almost careless voice.

"All right, quiet down, all of you," said Sebastian. "We'll be heading to your first class, which according to Millicent-

"_Millie._"

"Millie - is Potions with Gryffindor."

As Selina and Sebastian led the first years down the dungeons, Henry listened in to Nott's conversation with his friends.

"Honestly, Potions with those bloody Gryffindors will be hell on Earth," said Nott. "But the upside is that we'll have Professor Snape with us. So he'll be able to make it hell on Earth for those bloody Gryffindors instead."

"And," piped up Daphne with a glint in her eye, "Potions is one of those subjects where students have the most accidents. Maybe we can make an 'accident' happen on one of those unsuspecting Gryffindors."

"Kingly idea, Daph!" said Millie excitedly. "And if anything goes wrong, we can blame Crabbe or Goyle."

"Hey!"

"Kidding," said Millie dismissively.

Selina and Sebastian apparently didn't hear the Nott Lot's plotting since they were arguing over which corridors to turn.

"I'm telling you, Sel, it's turn left then straight ahead," argued Sebastian.

"No, I remember. It's right and _then _another left to the Potions lab!"

"How do you know that?" asked Sebastian.

"Because I just went there yesterday, you pillock!"

"Oh," said Sebastian defeatedly. Selina then led the way until they finally reached the door to the Potions lab. "I guess this is our stop. We'll be here right outside the classroom to pick you guys up. Is that clear?"

The Slytherin first years nodded.

"All right then. Good luck in Potions," Selina said curtly. Then she and Sebastian hurried off to their first class.

Nott and his friends huddled near the stone wall, discussing more of their plotting against the Gryffindors.

"You ok, Pans?" Henry asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Henry. Don't worry," Pansy said reassuringly.

"What do you think about Weasley?" asked Henry to Draco.

"Still think he's a wanker for misjudging Pansy and me and for offending Hermione, but other than that, I have no other reasons to completely hate him. Weasley and I won't necessarily be holding each other's hands and skipping merrily together in the halls, but I'll be civil to him. _If _he's civil to me, of course."

"That's a smart idea," said Pansy.

Just then, the Gryffindors arrived. They were loud. Henry never noticed it before, but Gryffindors could be the loudest of the four Hogwarts Houses.

"Hey Henry!" Harry called out.

"Hullo, brother," answered Henry as he approached his brother.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," said Ron tightly.

"Weasley," Draco said with his signature drawl. Pansy just nodded politely.

"So, think we're going to create some exploding Potions?" asked Harry.

Henry snorted.

"I think Seamus can do that all by himself," said Dean with a grin. Everyone laughed, minus Nott and his friends, who just sneered at them.

"If you do unintentionally create an exploding potion and all goes wrong, let me know and I'll take a picture to store the happy memory," said Nott.

"Stuff yourself, Nott," said Weasley angrily.

Before a full blown verbal fight (or possibly physical fight with Ron around), the doors burst open and Professor Snape's silky voice bellowed, "Enter."

While Nott and his friends strode inside the lab and Henry, Pansy, and Draco just casually walked in, the Gryffindors slightly hesitated.

"He's not going to kill you, for Merlin's sake," said Daphne, completely irritated.

The Gryffindors then walked in and jumped as the doors shut behind them.

Henry sat next to Draco, Pansy volunteered to sit next to Neville, Harry sat with Ron, Seamus sat next to Dean, and Parvati placed herself with Lavender.

In the Slytherin section, Nott sat with Daphne, Crabbe sat with Goyle, Tracey sat with Millie, and Blaise sat with a very quiet yet dreamy-looking girl whom Henry never noticed before. He learned from Draco that her name was Lily Moon.

Professor Snape rose himself up from his chair and stood in front of the class.

"Welcome to Potions," said Snape with his silky voice. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence. Henry overhead a soft gulp from Neville. Next to Henry, Draco bit his lip.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "Henry, Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Thank Merlin I read that Potions text ahead of time, _Henry thought to himself. "They make a powerful sleeping potion, I believe, so a nice long nap, sir?"

Professor Snape's face morphed from bitter hatred into something unreadable. Then he composed himself again and asked, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Henry inwardly smiled to himself. He had read about bezoars as well during the ride on the Hogwarts Express. "I believe it's taken from the stomach of a goat, sir."

Another unreadable expression. Again, Professor Snape asked another question. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione and Pansy had argued about this! "Er, I think they're both the same plant, sir. They also both go by the name 'aconite.'"

Professor Snape's face flickered for a second to an expression of surprise, but he immediately covered it. "Well, Mr. Henry Potter," he started slowly, "you seem to be one of the very few who has decided to prepare in advanced for a lesson. Five points to Slytherin."

Professor Snape looked around the with a scrutinizing glaze. "Well," he barked, "why isn't anyone copying these answers down?"

Then there were sounds of students rummaging for quill and parchment, mostly from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were already writing down notes.

"That was great, Henry," said Draco quietly. He was smiling widely.

"Good thing I read that Potions text on the Hogwarts Express," Henry answered, grinning from ear to ear as he copied down his notes.

As the Potions lesson continued, Snape put the students into pairs and sent them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He criticized every single one of the Gryffindors, and complimented most of the Slytherins, giving each of them two points to Slytherin for their good work. Although Snape looked at Draco's and Henry's cauldron and stayed silent, Henry thought that it was better than being criticized.

As Snape was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Tracey had stewed her horned slugs, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Seamus had somehow managed to melt Dean's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was spreading across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Slytherins and Gryffindors alike screamed in terror or gasped in surprise, hopping up onto their stools. Dean, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his hand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Dean kept on groaning as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working near Dean and Seamus.

"You - Weasley - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? One point from Gryffindor."

Weasley opened his mouth to argue, but Harry kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," Henry heard his brother mutter. For once, his twin was being rational. "You don't want to lose anymore points from Gryffindor."

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins exited the Potions lab an hour later, Henry was quite pleased to have at least appeased Snape. The Slytherins met up with their sixth year prefects. The Slytherin first years and Gryffindor first years walked together out of the dungeons.

"I like Potions," said Henry brightly to Draco.

"Shut your mouth, Henry," said Ron, clearly annoyed.

"Don't mind him," Harry whispered to Henry. "He's just angry that Snape's so biased toward his house and our head of house isn't."

"Well that's so pitiful," said Nott sarcastically. Henry internally groaned while Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Hey," started Harry, "Hagrid sent me a note. He asked us if he wanted to have tea with him this Friday afternoon."

"Yeah sure," said Henry. "Hey, can Draco, Pansy, and Hermione come along with?"

"Sure, I'm inviting Ron, Seamus, and Dean with me anyway," answered Harry.

"Going to be quite a fit, won't it?" said Pansy as she finished reassuring Neville in his good work with the potion for curing boils.

"Hagrid won't mind," Harry said. "He's one of the nicest people I've met. I'll send him an owl telling him that you're all coming."

As they ascended from the dungeons, Harry gave Henry a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch, mate?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See you later," said Harry as he and the Gryffindors went off their next class.

The Slytherin first years followed Selina and Sebastian to their next class, which was Charms. They left once they dropped off the Slytherin first years. To Henry's slight disappointment, he reminded himself that this was a class that the Slytherins didn't share with any other houses.

The Slytherins filed inside the classroom and took their seats. Henry sat in between Pansy and Draco, who both took out their Charms text: _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1._ Henry followed their lead and took out his copy of the Charms text as well. He hoped to do well in this class also, for he memorized quite a lot of convenient spells in this book.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, climbed up on a pile of textbooks and introduced himself.

"You've got to be joking," muttered Daphne Greengrass to Nott, who merely chuckled in amusement.

For the lesson, Professor Flitwick taught the levitating charm. Henry tried not laugh as he watched everyone try out the spell. It wasn't because the way all of the Slytherins did the spell, but it just brought back a memory after Henry's and Harry's visit to Diagon Alley. Henry shared the spell with Harry, who decided to try it out on the pancakes Dudley was eating the next morning. Aunt Petunia shrieked while Uncle Vernon tried to ignore the situation entirely.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Henry said while swishing his wand. The feather in front of him lifted up a mere millimeter, then slowly rose up more and more for a few seconds before it flopped back down.

"Good job, Mr. Potter! Now, just work on controlling the feather completely so you can gently put it back down instead of it just dropping back onto the desk, all right?"

"Yes, professor," said Henry as Draco and Pansy started whispering different suggestions to him. That, naturally, led them to bicker about which of them was right. Henry ended the small argument by trying out each of their suggestions. Pansy suggested the better options, which caused her to grin ear to ear.

"_Accio _quill," muttered Draco. Pansy's quill, which she was using to take notes, shot out of her hand into Draco's.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy whispered angrily as Draco chuckled and twirled the quill in his hand.

Henry couldn't help but smile, which earned him a threatening glare from Pansy. Henry snatched Pansy's quill from Draco's hand and handed it back her.

"Thank you, Henry," said Pansy curtly. "Unlike _some _boys, you can be a decent gentleman."

"Being a gentleman can sometimes be very exhausting," Draco fake drawled as he resumed taking notes.

The rest of the week went by as normal. The Nott Lot was still being the Nott Lot, but Henry and his friends learned to ignore them. Henry, for Draco's sake, avoided the Hufflepuffs. The Potter twin didn't understand Draco's concept of Hufflepuff being a useless house. Maybe his mother had a bad history with the Hufflepuffs?

Pansy and Hermione have become closer than ever since the arrival of Pansy's howler from her father. They were almost like best friends, sometimes helping each other with homework at the library, and at other times debating on academic matters (such as which technique would be better to attain the ability of breathing underwater: gillyweed or a truly mastered bubblehead charm?).

Draco still avoided Weasley, and vice versa. Thankfully they didn't bicker or fight, for the sake of their Potter mates. To Henry's delight, Snape seemed to move on from his phase of impartiality to respect for the Slytherin Potter twin. Now the Potions professor would heavily compliment on Henry's work in Potions, but, to Harry's disappointment, would ignore the Gryffindor Potter. For Henry, everything seemed just fine.

"Everyone look at the way Mr. Henry Potter is crushing his bezoar into a very fine powder. Note that like Mr. Henry Potter said on Monday, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat. It is used to cure most potions, so it is an essential and delicate ingredient for the potion you are brewing today to cure most common potions. Excellent work, Mr. Potter. Ten more points to Slytherin. Nott, good job on handling those unicorn horns. Five more points."

"This is great," said Draco as he used his pestle to crush his bezoar.

"I love Potions. I heard that my mum was a master at it," said Henry with pride. The Slytherin Potter twin always admired his mother, especially when reading about her in some books that Hermione and Pansy got for him from the library.

On the other hand, Harry favored his father's history a lot more. He'd always go around bugging Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor's Head of House, for stories about his father at Hogwarts. He got out a few pieces of information, such as how his father and his three friends were called 'The Marauders' and how his father was known as 'Prongs.' Harry was so fascinated with the Marauder history and took after his father, which caused a look of complete and utter horror to overshadow Professor McGonagall's face.

After the double period of Potions and the first years were relieved from class the rest of the day, Henry stayed behind.

"Henry?" asked Harry.

"I'll catch up with you guys at Hagrid's," said Henry with a sense of finality in his voice.

Harry nodded and left the Potions lab, volunteering to tell Pansy and Draco to just come with him to Hagrid's hut.

Henry went up to the desk where Professor Snape was unmercifully grading an unfortunate student's essay.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, erm, I was just wondering if you could tell me about my mother. My brother Harry asks Professor McGonagall about my father, so er, I figured maybe I could ask you about my mum."

Henry caught a sort of glazed glint in Professor Snape's eyes, then he quickly composed himself.

"Lily Evans, Mr. Potter, was a source of talent in the subject of Potions. Not just Potions, but in nearly every magical subject. She was talented, just like you, Mr. Potter. You remind me significantly of her. She also had no tolerance for arrogant fools. She also was a part of the Slug Club, which was lead by Professor Slughorn. He was a professor who made a club of the students of whom he saw potential, and made everlasting contact with them for his own uses."

Henry nodded his head. "Wow. Well, I guess that's about it, sir."

"Very well then. I'll see you out, Mr. Potter."

"Goodbye, sir."


	12. First Clue to Finding a Murderer

Henry ran as fast as he could, but he sort of got lost in the maze of the dungeons. Then he slammed into someone.

"Oy! Watch where you're going!" yelled a male voice.

"Sorry, sorry," Henry muttered then looked up to see Cole Spencer and Gemma.

"Henry?" Gemma said in slight amusement as she and Cole helped the Potter boy up onto his feet.

"Yeah, I keep getting lost in the dungeons."

"Wish they'd give you guys a map or something," said Cole with a smile on his face.

"Where ever are you going that needs you to hurry, Henry?" asked Gemma.

"Oh, Harry and my friends are meeting up at Hagrid's."

"Hagrid's a nice fellow," said Gemma with a smile on her face.

"Despite the fact that he nearly crushed a first year when he was watching a Quidditch match two years ago," Cole mused.

"Well, come and follow us, Henry. We're heading up to the library anyway," said Gemma.

Henry silently followed Gemma and Cole, who were joking and laughing together. It was like the two of them against the world. Like Henry once noticed before, the pair reminded him of Pansy and Draco, except Gemma was blond.

Once Henry and the two fifth year prefects ascended from the dungeons, Henry thanked them sincerely and bid them farewell before running out of the Hogwarts Castle and sprinting towards the small hut with a chimney that was spewing out smoke.

Henry knocked on the door, which caused a series of loud barking.

"Make it stop!" bellowed a whimpering voice which Henry assumed to be Ron.

"Fang, stop that!" shrilled a voice that was probably Hermione.

"All righ', Malfoy, you open the door while we all hold him back," said Hagrid. "_Back_, Fang!"

Draco opened the door and he scowled. "You owe me for trying to make me be friends with Hagrid."

"Come on, he's giving you a chance, mate."

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!"

Henry snorted and walked into Hagrid's hut, where Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Pansy, and Hermione were trying to hold back Fang. Hagrid was trying to calm down the oversized boarhound dog.

"Here, Henry, let him sniff yer," said Hagrid as Henry slowly held out his palm near Fang's nose. Fang sniffed Henry's palm curiously then calmed down. The six first year wizards and witches sighed in relief and let Fang go.

"Make yerself at home, Henry. We were just talking 'bout classes."

"I don't get why Snape hates Gryffindors so much," Ron whined as he, Harry, Dean, and Seamus sat on the rug on the hut floor. This allowed Pansy, Hermione, Henry, and Draco to sit on the chairs. The Malfoy heir absolutely refused to sit on the floor of a hut.

"Nah, ol' Snape's just being Snape," Hagrid said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Yeah, but _our _head of house doesn't even favor us one bit!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yer lucky to have Professor McGonagall as yer head of house. Great woman, she is."

"And can we talk about Filch for a second?" Harry started.

"He took me new glowing quill when I was walking down the hallway," said Seamus.

"That old git. Always hope that someday he'd get summat worthwile from the Weasley twins," said Hagrid, which caused everyone in the room to chuckle. Even Draco couldn't resist a small smile.

"Hagrid," started Harry, "are first years allowed to be on the Quidditch team?"

"Oh no, no, no," said Hagrid. "Firs' years aren't allowed."

"Why not?!" exclaimed both Draco and Ron at the same time.

"Well 'cause yer need to learn how ter fly, o' course!"

"We already know how to fly!" said Ron. Draco crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sure yeh do, but have they?" asked Hagrid, gesturing to Harry, Henry, Dean, and Hermione.

"No, but they can learn. At least let us onto the team on the second term," said Draco.

"They start the flyin' lessons at second term," said Hagrid.

Draco and Ron groaned in frustration, and Seamus looked slightly deflated.

As Hagrid continuing answering questions from everyone, Henry decided to poke around. He picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet:_

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. **

**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. **

**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. **

Henry then remembered that small package he had seen Hagrid take out of that mysterious vault.

"Hagrid!" said Henry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Everyone was shocked into silence, then they looked at Hagrid. The large man didn't meet Henry's eyes as he grunted and offered Henry a rock cake. The Slytherin Potter twin read the story again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day. _Hagrid had emptied the vault seven hundred and thirteen, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Henry and his friends walked back to the castle for dinner, Henry thought to himself. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Snape actually _know _more about his mother than what he had told him? All of these questions buzzed inside of Henry's head for the rest of the evening.


	13. The Potters' Early Christmas Gift

**Author's Note: I honestly hate making people wait for a new chapter so here's the second one quite a bit earlier than usual. It's because the chapter I previously uploaded was so short so I decided to add another one to it for the heck of it. Hope you enjoy!**

Henry honestly never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but then Theodore Nott made known his existence to him.

One thing that seemed to brighten Henry's spirits to a huge extent was that flying lessons now began, and they were with Gryffindor.

It was Wednesday morning and Pansy and Draco agreed to sit at the Gryffindor table with Henry's brother and his friends.

"This is too much! I can't wait to try out a broomstick!" said Harry excitedly.

"I can't wait to finally be on a broomstick again!" said Seamus, equally excited.

"I'm a bit excited," said Henry, "but what if I make a fool of myself on a broomstick? And worse, in front of the Nott Lot."

"Don't worry, Henry," said Draco. "If he makes one witty comment, your brother and his friends and I will take care of him." This statement was accompanied with agreement from Harry and his friends.

"Well that's reassuring," Pansy said sarcastically. "Physically attacking Nott to make you all look bad."

"You don't have to do that, mate. I'll be fine fine, all right?"

"If you say so, Henry."

The owls flooded in again, and one barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it curiously yet excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Theodore Nott, who was passing the Gryffindor table with his friends, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Forgot your own Remembrall, Nott?" Draco drawled.

Henry, Pansy, and the Gryffindors who heard Draco sniggered at the Malfoy heir's witty joke.

But before anything could happen, Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Nott's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Nott quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he strode away with his friends following behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Henry, Draco, and Pansy quickly dashed out of the Charms classroom as soon as the bell tolled the end of a period.

After dropping off their textbooks in their dorms, the trio made their way out of the dungeons and outside onto the grounds. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they ran down to where the school's broomsticks were lined up neatly in two rows.

Draco chose a good-looking broomstick while Pansy and Henry carelessly chose two of the mediocre ones.

"I'm a bit nervous," said Henry.

"You'll be alright. Besides, once you get the hang of it, it'll feel great. Trust me," Draco answered.

"I've been on a broom myself, Henry. It does feel marvelous to be up in the sky on a breezy day like this," Pansy added, not even bothering to keep a smile off of her face.

Henry heard excited chatter and whooping from the distance as the Gryffindors arrived. Following them were Nott and his friends, who tried and succeeded in putting on poker faces.

After all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors picked their brooms, Harry picking a good broom right across from Henry, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

Henry glanced down at his broom again. It wasn't too bad, but it did look old, and some of the twigs stuck out of odd angles.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said. "Stick out your right hand over you broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Henry watched as Harry's broom flew straight into his hand. He had a smirk on his face and he grinned even wider when he set his eyes on Henry.

"Well, look who's got a secret talent!"

Henry looked to see that his broom was already in his hand with no struggle at all. Huh.

"Up!" shouted Draco again, and the broom shot into his hand as well. Pansy was having difficulties with her broom though, which only rolled around on the floor.

To Harry's, Henry's, and Draco's amusement, Ron's broom whacked him in the nose.

"Shut up, you guys," muttered Ron as Harry and Draco didn't even try to hide their laughter. Henry, for Ron's self-esteem, managed to suppress a laughter, but couldn't hold back a grin.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Henry, who was a little tense, had held his broom too tight. The all too eager Harry had to loosen his grip as well, for he was ready to fly. Apparently Draco had been doing it wrong for years.

Theodore Nott seemed to only have serious talents for magical academic subjects, for Madam Hooch had to correct nearly everything about his grip and had lectured him about how his broom wouldn't respond to his voice because he seemed to be afraid.

This caused Draco and Ron to grin like mad men. Although they didn't say anything witty, their delight was kept in smiles.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - "

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. The number of feet between him and the ground increased like wild fire and then -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face-down on the grass. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Henry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot when Nott burst out into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

His friends soon joined in, Henry, Draco, Pansy, Lily, and Blaise staying quiet. But unlike Lily's and Blaise's careless looks, Henry and his two friends were furious.

"Shut up, Nott," snapped Parvati Patil. Henry internally raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Daphne Greengrass. "Never thought _you'd _like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Nott, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Nott," said Henry. Harry turned to gawk at him. Usually it was Harry who'd make the first move when sticking up for someone like Longbottom, but Henry had had enough of this.

Nott smiled nastily.

"I think we'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Henry yelled, but Nott tossed the Remembrall to Greengrass, who cackled and leapt onto her broomstick and took off. That Greengrass girl could fly. So that's why Nott gave it to her.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Greengrass taunted with a smirk.

Henry grabbed his broom.

"_No!_" shouted Pansy. "Henry, don't do this. You'll get into serious trouble."

"I don't care," Henry growled as he mounted his broomstick and kicked hard against the ground and up he soared. It _did _feel nice to be up in the sky, Henry thought to himself. But he quickly shook his head and focused on the task at hand. And just then did Henry notice that Harry joined him in the sky with his broom.

"You fly left and I'll fly right and we'll corner her in that tower," said Harry.

Henry nodded, loving and missing the adrenaline of doing mischievous things with his brother. The Potter twins then flew in different directions, nearly cornering the now wide-eyed Daphne Greengrass. She then quickly ascended straight up into the sky, and Harry directed his broom upwards last second to prevent he and Henry from crashing.

An idea popped into Henry's head.

"HARRY!" Henry called out. Harry looked down and Henry imagined he was talking to a snake before whispering to his brother: _Fly above her and aim for her from there. Just trust me. _

Harry gave Henry a nod of understanding as he started distracting Greengrass and flying way above her. Henry then placed himself and hovered near a window on a tower, where he was hidden from Greengrass and Harry. Then Henry heard a swoosh and waited before the blonde female Slytherin was flying down. She almost passed Henry on her way down before the Slytherin twin then flew in front of her and snatched the Remembrall from her hand. He quickly flew away, Harry on his tail, laughing in delight. Henry could tell that Harry truly loved flying.

"Hey Henry! Toss over here!" Harry called as he flew near the group of cheering Gyrffindors, hovering just a few feet above them. Henry threw the Remembrall to Harry, who caught it. As the Potter twins descended, Henry's spirit immediately dropped when he spotted Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape marching towards them.

"Harry Potter!" called out McGonagall at the same time Snape said, "Henry Potter."

Nott was right behind Professor Snape, a smug smile on his face. Greengrass seemed to had already descended after Henry caught the Remembrall.

"Come with me, Harry," said McGonagall as Harry sighed and sadly followed the stern professor.

"But it wasn't his fault, professor-"

"Silence, Miss Patil."

"But Nott and the nasty Slyther-"

"That's enough from you too, Mr. Weasley."

"Mr. Potter, you will follow me," said Snape . Henry sighed as well and trailed behind his head of house.

"But sir," cried out Draco, which earned him a silencing look from the greasy-haired professor.

"Like Weasley said, it was Nott-"

"Enough, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy and Draco sighed in defeat as they gave Henry sympathetic looks.

Professor Snape didn't say anything the whole way. Henry was expecting to be going to Snape's office, but to his surprise, the professor led him to Professor Quirrell's classroom.

Professor Snape stopped outside the classroom and opened the door and stepped partially inside.

"Excuse me, Quirrell. I need to borrow Flint for a moment." Flint? Flint is a hard type of sedimentary rock. Would Snape use flint on him? Henry felt sick at the thought.

It turned out that this so called 'Flint' was a person. He wasn't the nicest looking person in the world, and when Snape hustled him out of the classroom, he looked hopelessly terrified.

"I swear, it wasn't me who brought in the snake," he immediately said.

"No, Mr. Flint," said Snape in his silky voice, "you are not in trouble. But I will look into that supposed snake situation that I am now aware of, thank you very much."

Marcus Flint's eyes widened.

"Follow me, boys," said Professor Snape as they marched down the corridor. Flint looked at Henry with a curious and criticizing eye.

Professor Snape pointed them into an empty classrom, which the two boys entered silently. Snape slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Mr. Potter, this is Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch Team."

Henry's eyes widened.

"Mr. Flint, I've found our Slytherin Team a Seeker."

Flint's confused and slightly on edge expression turned into one of delight.

"Really, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Flint," said Snape. "Mr. Potter and his brother are a natural. You would've have been absolutely impressed if you had seen their wonderful display of retrieving poor Longbottom's Remembrall during their flying lesson. I take that was your first time on a broom, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir," said Henry quietly.

"Mr. Potter here attempted and succeeded in snatching the Remembrall right out of a girl's hands while she was in the middle of descending. Even Gryffindor's Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it easily."

Marcus Flint looked at Henry as if he was the key to all of his biggest dreams coming true.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"My brother and I have read a little bit about Quidditch. The Seeker is the one who catches the Golden Snitch... Right?" Henry said uncertainly.

"Just the build for a Seeker," Flint continued, a hint of a dreamy tone in his voice. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, sir. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven are the best options."

"Perhaps McGonagall and I can talk to Dumbledore together and see if we can bend the first-year rule. We need the best Seeker we can get for our team. We must sustain the Quidditch Cup just as well as the House Cup. It'll be utterly embarrassing if we suddenly lose the Cup because of another first year whom I believe will also become Seeker for his house's Quidditch team."

Henry knew Snape was talking about Harry. That means that Harry was probably going to become Seeker for his team, too. He'd have to compete against his own brother!

"Make sure you train hard, Potter. I don't want to see your own brother beating you when we face against them soon," said Flint. Then he smiled and clapped him on the back, causing the Potter twin to nearly topple over. "Welcome to the team, Potter."


	14. A Not-So Friendly Dog

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry guys! There was a mix up in uploading the chapters and instead of uploading chapter 14, it uploaded chapter 15. :/ **

**Well anyways, here's chapter 14. I apologize once again for the mix up!**

"No. I will _not _believe it," Draco said stubbornly.

"But it's true," Henry said. "If you won't believe it, how about you go and ask Professor Snape?"

"Never mind, I believe it."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm very happy for you, Henry," Pansy said with a smile on her face. "First years haven't been allowed to play on Quidditch House Teams for a very long time. You and your brother must be the youngest Seekers in..."

"Probably a century," contributed Hermione. "I'm excited for you as well, Henry!"

"Thanks Hermione," said Henry.

Henry, Pansy, and Draco had dared to invite Hermione over to the Slytherin table. Gemma and Cole were sitting nearby just in case anyone had any problems. Those two fifth year prefects could take the Nott Lot with their eyes closed; they were prefects after all.

"Just make sure to be careful, Henry," said Gemma.

"Ah, you don't have to be careful, mate. Just have loads of fun and indulge in being one of the youngest seekers in the century!" said Cole as he ruffled Henry's hair.

"I don't know. Harry's probably the better Seeker. I heard from Professor McGonagall that our father was a talented Chaser. Maybe Harry's got the Quidditch genes and I just have the... well..."

"Smart genes?" asked Hermione, which made Henry feel idiotic for saying what he just said.

"No, you're right, Hermione. I should be thankful for being the smart one."

"And the sneaky one. You wouldn't have even been considered to be in Slytherin by the Sorting Hat if you weren't sneaky," said Pansy.

Henry enjoyed all of these compliments from his encouraging friends, but he still couldn't shake off the qualms and feelings of pressure on him from his whole house.

"I guess I'd better practice seeking then," said Henry as he shrugged.

"Good idea, mate! I have my Quidditch ball set, but I left it at home. I'll write home to my mother and see if she can owl it here. It'll be great!" said Draco.

After dinner had ended, Hermione insisted that she take Henry to the library to research on Quidditch Seeker techniques, to the annoyance of Draco.

"Come _on, _Henry! Didn't you say that you wanted to beat your brother? What better way besides practical practice than to look up professional techniques in the library?"

"I dunno, Hermione. We might stay there too late and Ravenclaw tower's really far..."

"When in doubt, go to the library!" Draco mocked in his shrill, girly voice.

"Stop it, Draco! That's very rude. You may as well have red hair and call yourself 'Ron Weasley,'" said Pansy with her arms crossed.

Draco looked horrified and snarled, "I am _not _a Ron Weasley! How dare you call me that!"

"Well then don't act like him. Hermione's your friend and she's helping out a friend of yours. Apologize right now. Go on," Pansy said in a stern voice.

Draco groaned and turned to Hermione, who was glaring at the Malfoy blond with her arms crossed.

"All right, Hermione. I apologize for mocking you."

"Apology accepted, Draco. Now may we go to the library?"

"Yeah sure," answered Henry.

"Wait! One condition: Pansy and I are coming with you."

"All right. Come on then," said Hermione, already dragging the Potter twin in the direction of the library.

It felt like only thirty minutes for Henry, but in reality, it had been a few hours. Draco cast a tempus.

"Henry! Hermione! It's bloody eleven o'clock at night!"

Hermione immediately dropped the book she was grabbing from up high on a shelf. The book dropped on top of Henry's head.

"OW!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Hurry, we must go!" whispered Hermione.

"Hermione, are you sure you can go to Ravenclaw Tower alone?" asked Pansy.

"Don't worry, she can do it," said Draco dismissively.

"Draco, be a gentleman. What if she runs into Filch?"

"Why are you taking _her _side all the bloody time?"

"I would take your side if you made politer decisions! What would your mother think? Letting your new muggleborn friend roam around Hogwarts all by herself? That's very insensitive of you."

"I'll just take Hermione up to Ravenclaw Tower and we'll head back to the dungeons. Arguing will just eat away our time," said Henry as he lead Hermione out of the library.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Draco.

"I'm taking Hermione up to Ravenclaw Tower myself. It'll be riskier with the four of us. You both just go on back to the Slytherin common room."

"Are you sure?" asked Pansy.

"Yes Pansy, I'm sure," said Henry a little exasperatedly.

"All right," Pansy said as she bid Henry and Hermione good luck and slipped out of the library with Draco.

Henry and Hermione sneaked around, heading as quietly as they could for Ravenclaw Tower, which was on the fifth floor.

"Sometimes I wish you were sorted into Slytherin with me," Henry joked.

Hermione didn't laugh but instead breathed out more air through her nose than normal.

"Amusing. I'm very happy in Ravenclaw."

"I know."

"Here, I think we're on the third floor," Henry guessed unsurely. He and Hermione were making their way past the Trophy Room when they ran into Harry and Ron.

"Harry?" Henry asked, completely shocked and confused.

"Henry?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell... Now we have two people to join the ride. We already had to drag Longbottom with us," Ron complained quietly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione to Ron and Harry.

"We were supposed to meet Nott and Greengrass here. Nott decided to challenge us to a midnight duel," Harry answered.

Henry flicked his brother in the head.

"Ow!"

"You idiots!" Hermione snarled.

"Oh, well look at you two," Ron bit back.

"At least we weren't stupid enough to fall for something like that! Nott and that Daphne girl obviously planned that duel to trick you two into being caught by Filch!" said Henry.

"At least Henry and I were being productive. We've been studying all night on Seeker techniques in the library."

"You don't study Seeking in Quidditch, you just do it," said Harry.

"Oh whatever," Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Guys, let's just hurry up and get out of here before Filch catches us," said Henry.

"I-I agree," stuttered Neville.

Just then, a noise in one of the rooms further up the corridor made the five of them jump. Harry and Ron had their wands out while Henry put Hermione behind him. The voice wasn't Nott's or Greengrass's.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris, his annoying cat. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other four to follow him as quickly as possible. They scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," Henry heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer.

Neville was about to trip when Henry and Hermione caught him.

"Come on!" Hermione whispered fervently as she, Henry, and Neville caught up with Harry and Ron, who were running for their dear lives.

They suddenly broke out into a run and swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, who seemed to have no idea where they were going.

Soon, the group of first years came out near their Charms classroom, which was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"Hermione and I are going to Ravenclaw Tower now," said Henry. Hermione nodded in agreement and the two of them were walking away from the Gryffindors when they ran into Peeves.

The mischievous poltergeist gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, who had caught up to Henry and Hermione and took a swipe at Peeves - which was a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, the five students ran for their lives (again), right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - unfortunately, a locked one.

"Great, just great," Ron moaned.

"We're done for! This is the end!" Harry said as he shut his eyes.

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic and move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomora._"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go?_"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right - _please._"

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He must think this door is locked," Henry whispered. "I think we'll be okay."

"Get _off, _Neville!" Harry whispered, for Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "_What?_"

Henry and the others turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what.

They weren't in a room, as Henry supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Henry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Henry caught Harry silently groping for the doorknob. Between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

The group of terrified first years fell backward. Harry slammed the door shut and they ran like deer during hunting season back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared. All they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.

"We're heading to Ravenclaw Tower," Henry said breathlessly to Harry.

"All right," Harry answered, panting. "See you tomorrow."

Henry and Hermione then ran the opposite direction, the fifth floor of the west tower.

"This is it," said Hermione as she approached the door. She seemed to be trying to get her brain together.

"Just say the password," said Henry.

"We don't have a password."

"What? But you're Ravenclaw! You're supposed to be wise and you just let random strangers walk inside your door?"

"No, Henry. Instead of providing a password in order to get inside the Ravenclaw common room, you have to answer a riddle the eagle on this door gives you. The difficulty of the riddle mostly depends on the year of the Ravenclaw who wishes to enter. Unless that student is with another person in a different year."

Hermione then approached the door even more, and the eagle knocker suddenly spoke.

"The more I am present, the less you can see me. Who am I?" asked the eagle.

Hermione thought for a few seconds before confidently answering, "Darkness."

"Good answer," the eagle praised before opening the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

Hermione took a step inside the room and turned back to Henry, holding open the door. "Listen, Henry, thanks for sticking with me and getting me back here."

"No problem at all, Hermione. What are friends for?"

"Henry, wait," said Hermione as Henry turned to leave. The Potter twin turned to look back at her. "There's something you need to know. In that room with the three-headed dog, it was guarding something."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I think it was standing on a trap door," Hermione continued. "Remember at Hagrid's house when you mentioned that Gringotts break in? Maybe the item that those evil wizards tried to steal is under that trap door."

Henry considered this. Hermione was a smart and observant girl, so this gave him something to think about. The Potter twin then remembered what Hagrid had said. Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.

"I'll look into it, Hermione. But right now, I think we're going to need a good night's sleep."

"All right. Goodnight, Henry."

"Good night, Hermione."

Henry creeped through the hallways of Hogwarts.

"Lumos," he whispered to his wand, which provided him with a small source of light when he reached the dungeons. Miraculously, the Potter twin made it back to the Slytherin common room without getting caught. But getting caught by Filch and getting detention was the least of his worries right now. It was that grubby little package from seven hundred and thirteen that filled his mind for the rest of the night.


	15. Trolling on Halloween

**Author's Note: **

**I'm afraid to say that this story must come to a hault for a while, for personal reasons which I'd rather not say. I hope I'll be able to find a solution soon; wish me luck. :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, because this one is one of my favorites. ;)**

Nott had frowned upon Henry's and Harry's entrance into the Great Hall at breakfast on Thursday. Although the twins seemed utterly tired, they were cheerful about their endless good fortune. Henry decided to fill Draco and Pansy in about his adventures with the three-headed dog and his new discovery about the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen. Unsurprisingly, Draco slapped him on the back for a job well done to survive while Pansy smacked both of them on the back of the head, Henry for getting himself into danger.

About a week later, when the owls flew in on Thursday, a group of particular owls carried two long thin packages. One dropped in front of Harry at Gryffindor table while the other landed in front of Henry.

Draco smiled like it was already Christmas time. "I don't suppose that's your broom, Henry?"

Henry was shocked. Who would've given him such a present. Then he shot a look at Draco and Pansy, who were still grinning.

"Did you two do this?"

"Maybe," Draco said evasively. Pansy just kept on grinning.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me."

"We _wanted _to do it, Henry," said Pansy.

"Yeah mate. Besides, we're rich and have healthy income. We're not poor," said Draco.

"All right. I just didn't want you guys to feel obligated about buying me a broom."

"Consider it as an early Christmas present then," said Pansy.

"Deal. Come on, let's go ahead and open it up!"

"Not so eagerly, Henry. You and Draco better watch yourselves. There's competition in the Great Hall. Best if we open it in the safety of our dorms."

"Good thinking Pans," praised Draco as Henry snatched the wrapped up broom off his table and the three started heading out of the Great Hall. Hermione caught up with the Slytherins.

"Good morning all," greeted Hermione. "Henry, what is that in your hands?"

"It's a broom," Pansy whispered so only she and Hermione could hear.

"Oh Merlin! A broom? May I come to see it?"

"Sure, 'Mione," said Henry, not realizing he just nicknamed his Ravenclaw friend.

"'Mione?" Draco questioned.

"Why not? Pretty nice nickname if I do say so myself," Henry mused.

Just then, the four friends were stopped by the Nott Lot. Henry internally groaned.

Nott seized the package from Henry and felt it. "A broomstick, eh Potter?" he said, shoving the package back in Henry's chest. "First years aren't allowed to have brooms, Potter. You wait until McGonagall hears about this."

"I'll have you know that Henry _is _allowed to have a broomstick," Hermione said bossily. "I've been hearing the Professor Snape has spoken to Professor Dumbledore about making a few exceptions because of pure talent."

"Well Professor Snape seems to be scraping at the bottom of the barrel for new players if he's that desperate to fill up the Slytherin team."

Draco opened his mouth to say something that probably would have had more explicit language than his mother would allow. But then the blond snapped his mouth shut when he saw Professor Snape silkily walk towards them.

"Watch your language, Nott. You may be in my house but I will not tolerate any insults towards me. Consider yourself warned."

"But Professor-"

"Silence, Miss Greengrass. And yes, I have talked to Professor Dumbledore, who has allowed Henry Potter and his twin brother onto their respective Houses' Quidditch teams."

Now it was Nott and his friends' turns to drop their mouths open.

Snape then walked away, his black cloak swishing behind him as usual.

Henry then smirked at Nott as he, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione headed down to the dungeons.

To the relief of Hermione, the group of friends finally made it inside the common room. The Ravenclaw had complained loudly about the creepy feeling of the dungeon walls. Henry then ripped open the package to reveal a sleek and shiny broom with a mahogany handle. All of the twigs were straight, no splinter in sight. The Nimbus Two Thousand labeled was written in gold near the top.

Hermione gawked at the beautiful piece of wood artwork in front of her.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Wow it 'tis," said Draco as he slid his palm across the smooth surface of the wooden handle.

"Henry," Hermione started, "with this broom, there's no doubt that you'll be able to beat the Slytherin team!"

But no matter what everyone said, there was still his brother he had to consider.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Harry and Henry descended down to the Quidditch Pitch together. They were supposed to meet with their respective Quidditch team captains at the Quidditch Pitch.

"I've never been inside of a Quidditch Stadium before," said Henry.

"I've seen pictures. You have too," said Harry.

"I think you'll probably be a natural at Quidditch and I'll probably I'll lose," Henry said glumly.

"So what if you lose?" said Harry with a dismissive wave of his hand. Ladies and gentlemen, the typical insensitive Harry Potter.

"Then I'll probably be hated by my whole House and probably kicked off of the team!"

Harry chewed on what Henry noticed was gum in his mouth before answering.

"Draco, Pansy, and Hermione won't hate you," Harry said slowly.

"Harry!"

"Okay! Okay! Maybe those two fifth year prefects you seem to like won't hate you either?"

Henry groaned in frustration and was about to point out his brother's cluelessness when someone called out his name. Henry turned around to see Marcus Flint and another tall boy he didn't know.

"Henry Potter, I'll be teaching you about Quidditch on this side of the field," said Flint as he shot a glare at the other boy.

"Come on, then, Potter," said the other boy. Harry followed the young man to the right side of the field while Henry and Flint headed over to the far left side. They stopped nearby three hoops of different heights were giant sticks with huge loops at the top.

"Hey Potter, come down!" bellowed the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain from the other side of the field. Marcus Flint rolled his eyes at Henry as the two Slytherins watched Harry sigh and dejectedly descend to the ground on his broom.

"Typical Gryffindors," Flint muttered as he pulled out of his pocket a shrunken box. He tapped his wand on the box and it quickly enlarged to its full size. Flint opened up the box to reveal four balls.

"Quidditch is pretty easy to understand, all right? There's no fancy schmancy rules or anything like that. There's seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

Henry nodded as he repeated, "Three Chasers," to Flint.

"Good, Potter," Flint praised as he took out the largest and red ball and tossed it around in his hand. "The Chasers use this ball to score team points through their opponents' hoops, which will be guarded by the Keeper. Got that?"

Henry nodded as he summarized, "Three Chasers use that Quaffle to score points through their opponents' hoops, which are guarded by each team's Keeper, over there." Henry pointed to the large hoops near them. "So it's basically like football?"

"In some ways," said Flint as he put away the Quaffle. "Mind you that the only ball that doesn't have a mind of its own is the Quaffle. The other three move by themselves."

"What are the other three?" Henry asked uncertainly as he eyed to slightly smaller black balls that were struggling to get out of their latches.

Flint chuckled as he saw Henry's expression of horror.

"Ah, don't worry about those two. These are called Bludgers," said Flint before he was interrupted by a yelp.

"Quick, Potter! Use the bat I gave you to whack it!" yelled the boy as Harry positioned himself to whack the Bludger with his bat. He hit it hard and sent the ball into the sky until the boy, whom Flint whispered was named Oliver Wood, caught it and immediately latched it up inside the box.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Flint said with a chuckle as he gestured to his two Bludgers. "These two prats of balls are called Bludgers. They're goal is to knock out basically everyone who's on a broomstick. But that's the Beaters' job: to make sure the Bludgers don't hit anyone on their team and send it off to the opponents' team. Mainly the Seeker or the Chasers."

Henry nodded. "Which brings me to the final ball," Flint said as he unlatched a golden ball about the size of a walnut. It had little fluttering silver wings that made it zip around easily.

"This is the Golden Snitch, Potter. It's the most important ball of all of these. Earns the team an extra one hundred and fifty points and ends the game. A game of Quidditch can only end when the Snitch is caught. And you, Henry, are the Seeker of our team. Be prepared to be fouled _a lot _since you're Seeker, since catching the Snitch at most times means a win for that Seeker's team. You've got weave through the Bludgers and the Quaffle to find the Snitch. But according to Professor Snape, you have a pretty good eye."

Henry nodded as he spotted the Golden Snitch fluttering right above Flint's left ear. The Potter twin leapt over and caught it in between his thumb and forefinger. Flint had ducked out of the way.

"Way to go, Potter. You'll be a great Seeker, I know it. Just make sure your brother isn't too much of a threat."

Henry internally sighed. He just couldn't be certain of that one thing: being better at Quidditch than his brother.

The next two months passed by like a Nimbus Two Thousand broom for Henry. It wasn't exactly paradise at Hogwarts - Professor McGonagall reassured that motto by stacking piles and piles of homework on the first years - but Henry still had a much better time here than back at the Dursleys'.

But one of the other things that kept Hogwarts from being complete paradise was those heated fights and arguments between Ron and Hermione. Ever since Henry, Pansy, Draco, and Hermione have decided to spend more time with Harry and his friends, the Ravenclaw and the ginger Gryffindor have been at each other more than ever. One particularly wounding argument happened in the library. It was on the night of Halloween.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron shouted. Harry and his Gryffindor friends were studying Charms in the library with Henry's friends.

"You're saying it wrong," Henry overhead Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_- dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then. Think you're so clever, are you?" Ron snarled.

"Very well then," Hermione said with a huff as she pulled out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Then Ron's quill rose off the table and hovered about four feet above their heads.

This put Ron in a very bad mood.

"No wonder why no one else wants her around. Why do we even let her study with us? She'll just pull out her old Ravenclaw mind and make herself look better," Henry overhead Ron whispering loudly to Harry, Dean, and Seamus as they the group of first years were exiting the library. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Henry opened his mouth to say something when Hermione pursed her lips and pushed past the group of male Gryffindor first years. Henry caught a glimpse of tears streaming down her face. The Slytherin twin opened his mouth to say something when Draco ripped the words right out of his mouth.

"I think she heard you, Weasel," Draco said with a nasty tone.

"So?" said Ron, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Sh- She... Why would _you _care about a muggleborn's feelings anyway?"

Henry half-expected Draco to lunge at Ron, or at least bite back a retort. But instead, Draco stood up a bit taller as he let Pansy lead him away.

"Look at what you've done," Henry said seethingly to none of the Gryffindors in particular as he followed his two friends back to the dungeons.

Henry started to worry about Hermione. Henry pulled aside Padma during class exchanges.

"Padma, was Hermione in your class?"

"No, I haven't seen her," Padma answered, looking genuinely concerned. "Have you seen her?"

Henry shook his head.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you at the feast," Henry said.

"Henry, wait!"

Henry stopped and turned to look at Padma.

"You're a nice boy, Henry. Hermione's always been going on and on about how much of a good friend you are many a night. It's a bit irksome at times, but now I know why she keeps on saying so well of you." Padma smiled at the end of her statement.

"Thank you, Padma. But please let me know if Hermione turns up."

"You'll be the first I'll go to."

Henry thanked Padma sincerely before hurrying off to his next class.

It was the Halloween Feast that night. Although the Halloween decorations were fascinating and magical, it still didn't vanish the sick feeling in Henry's gut about Hermione.

Draco had finished telling the story of Hermione's disappearance to the Ravenclaws at Ravenclaw table in a rather disgusted tone. Most of the Ravenclaw first years - including Parvati who came to sit with her twin and offered to punch Ron - either seemed concerned for Hermione or angry at Ron.

Padma told Henry that she hadn't seen Hermione at all during the rest of the classes, but she heard from another fellow Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin that she was crying in the girls' bathroom. Before Henry could eve open his mouth to tell Draco that he was heading to the girls' bathroom to look for Hermione, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know..." then he fainted.

"That's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Terry Boot said in a humorous tone. Mandy couldn't hold in her laughter, but then the reality sank in.

The results were chaotic. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Henry raised an eyebrow and Draco scoffed. Pansy was hyperventilating.

"Our common room is in the dungeons!" Draco said, very outraged.

"Oh hush up," said a female voice from behind them. Henry turned around to see his two favorite prefects at Hogwarts.

"Where are we going since our dormitories our in the dungeons?" asked Pansy once she retained her ability to breath normally.

"We're heading to the library, of course!" said Gemma. "Come along children."

"We're not children!" Draco said indignantly.

"Wait!" Henry said. "Hermione, we need to warn her."

"Yes! We have to get her!" said Pansy. Padma stood up too.

"Henry, as much as I love Hermione, it's your safety first. We'll let Professor Dumbledore know," said Gemma calmingly.

"_Please_ Gemma! You have to work with us here! Hermione can be in danger right now!" Henry pleaded.

Gemma sighed and looked over at Cole, who seemed to be thinking.

"We'll just go with them to find Hermione. We know battling spells, right, Gem?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Gemma as she flicked Cole in the head. "You're acting like an irrational Gryffindor!"

"We can take on a troll, Gemma! Remember during the summer before fourth year-"

"Don't you _dare _mention that!"

"Come _on!_" said Henry insistently as he started running off.

"Wait up!" shouted Gemma as she and Cole ran after Henry. Pansy, Draco, and surprisingly a few of the Ravenclaws and Parvati followed the two prefects.

Henry swerved through the crowd of students following their prefects and reached the girls' bathroom. He hid behind a corner, and heard his friends not too far behind, and they quickly got the message and hid behind the corner near Henry.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Parvati to the two prefects.

"Cole and I will take out the troll. Ravenclaws and Parvati, distract the troll. Pansy, Draco, and Henry, you get Hermione," Gemma whispered as the group of students eyed the troll that unfortunately decided to go into the girls' bathroom.

"How do we distract a troll?" asked Mandy.

"Apparently they're supposed to be extremely stupid. Just make noise and you have already captured all of its attention," said Cole.

"How delightful," Terry said sarcastically.

"I have an idea!" Padma said. "Follow me."

Padma, Parvati, Mandy, and Terry creeped up to the troll. Pdama whispered something to the three of them and they all suddenly took out their wands and performed charms that Henry barely recognized. They set off mini firecrackers, which made the troll roar from inside the bathroom and come outside.

Cole and Gemma immediately popped out and start casting spell after spell at the troll. Some of them were extremely detrimental, and one of them made as slash on the troll's arm.

"Come on!" Henry called out as he, Draco, and Pansy ran past their Cole and Gemma, who were now joined by the Ravenclaws and Parvati in casting spells. They ran into the girls' bathroom to find Hermione whimpering in a corner of the rubble that used to be stalls and sinks.

"Henry!" Hermione called out desperately. Henry didn't think and just made his way through the broken glass that used to be parts of sinks and hugged Hermione. The bushy-haired Ravenclaw immediately broke down in sobs in Henry's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Hermione chanted as she let go of Henry and hugged Pansy and Draco as well.

"Are you all right?" Pansy asked as she handed Hermione one of her clean handkerchiefs.

Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose and nodded. "I'm okay," she said weakly. "I-I guess I've just had enough of Weasley for a while."

Padma then opened the girls' bathroom door. "The troll's dead. Look who decided to join us in killing it," she said as she revealed Harry and Ron.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron while Draco sneered. Pansy made a show of looking at her nails carelessly and Henry crossed his arms.

"Why'd you come here, Weasel?" asked Draco.

"To apologize," Ron murmured.

"What?" Draco asked again, cupping his ear.

Ron reddened then repeated even louder, "To apologize. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You are forgiven," Hermione said a bit vindictively. "Thanks for coming to help fight the troll."

Just then, a horrified looking group of Professors ran in.

"What on Earth is this?" Professor McGonagall asked furiously, eyeing Ron and Harry in particular. "What on Earth were you thinking of?"

"You're lucky you all weren't killed," said Professor Snape silkily. "Why aren't you all in your dormitories?"

Henry was about to give up and profess the truth when Hermione piped up.

"Please, Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll," Hermione continued. "I thought I could deal with it on my own because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead by now. Henry, Draco, and Pansy went inside here to get me while the others went off to fight the troll."

"Well - in that case..." Professor Snape said as Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "I appear that points should be rewarded to Slytherin for helping out a student in distress. I declare twenty points to Slytherin for each student."

Henry's jaw dropped. Pansy and Draco looked shocked as well. That meant one hundred more points to Slytherin!

"Let us not forget the other Houses as well," McGonagall added. "I say, five points from Ravenclaw for Hermione's outrageous self-confidence, but five points to each Ravenclaw member who helped fight the troll.

Padma smiled brightly.

"And of course," continued McGonagall, "five points to each Gryffindor student who helped fight the troll."

Harry and Ron smiled and seemed jumpy.

"Now that the troll is dead, off to your dormitories. We are finishing the feasts in your common rooms. Now," said Professor McGonagall, which caused all of the students to scurry off to their common rooms.

When Henry, Pansy, and Draco returned to the Slytherin common room, they were utterly tired and exhausted. Most of the Slytherins were eating in the common room, but the trio decided to just head back to their beds and sleep. And sleep they did, for Henry's internal gut didn't have to bother him for that night. Hermione and his friends were safe and mostly unscathed, and that was all that mattered.


	16. The Quidditch Match

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! I'm back and updating again, but the margin between the updates has lengthened a bit. Instead of five days, it will be once a week for a period of time. I'm afraid I'm only one chapter ahead of my story so I'd have to type my story rather quickly. Unfortunately, I have the speed of writing like a slug, so the other option is lengthening the days between my updates. I hope you all understand and happy belated St. Patrick's Day! (and Pie Day, of course.) **

It was November. Along with the cold and frosty weather came the Quidditch season. On Saturday, the Slytherin Quidditch team would be playing against the Gryffindors. If Slytherin won, they would claim the second place for the Quidditch Cup, but if Gryffindor won, then that wouldn't fly by Marcus Flint.

Hardly anyone had seen Henry practice, and neither had anyone seen Harry. They were secret weapons, and this just made Henry even more sick by the minute. But of course, those secrets lasted for merely two minutes before it spread around the school.

Henry's nausea continued as some people encouraged him and told him he would do great, or they would jokingly say that they'd have a net set up at the bottom of the field. Either way, Henry was nervous and that was that.

To Harry's fortune, he now had Hermione and Pansy as official friends, for they would help him out with homework. For the Potter twins, there were last-minute Quidditch practices. They _were_ playing against their biggest rivals.

"Here you go, Harry," said Hermione as she plopped down a large textbook in front of the Gryffindor Potter. He looked very horrified.

"What _is _this, Hermione?"

"It's a text on what we're studying in DADA. You better chop chop or else you won't make that essay in time."

"Thanks," Harry murmured as he looked through the text and started scribbling on his parchment.

"Here Henry, let me proofread that for you," Pansy offered as she scanned her eyes through Henry's essay on Emeric the Evil.

"Everything looks just about right."

"Thanks Pans," said Henry as he used the drying charm, which Draco taught him, on the ink on his parchment. He folded up his essay and put it inside one of his textbooks and stood up.

"I'll see you all later. Practice," said Henry as he quickly hurried out of the library, not even bothering to turn back to wave goodbye to his waving friends. He could not be late to these types of Quidditch practices.

Henry arrived at the pitch at the nick of time. He put down his pile of textbooks in the locker room, changed into his practice Quidditch robes, shouldered his Nimbus, and walked out onto the pitch.

For the past month, Henry had grown to like the people on the Quidditch team. They weren't nasty like he had expected them to be, nor were they pompous. They were just... boys. They were typical teenage boys who wanted to play Quidditch, with a bit of Slytherin attitude, of course.

"Hey Potter!" called out Peregrine Derrick, one of the Beaters.

"Glad you came, Potter," said Flint as he ordered Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey to come back down to the ground, whom were smart to obey his commands.

"Alright men, line up," Flint barked. Henry immediately found a place in line, standing in between Lucian Bole, the other Beater, and Miles Bletchley, the Keeper.

"Tomorrow will be the most important Quidditch Match in our lives, I guarantee it. We must show those Gryffindors what Slytherins are made of, for we are ambitious, cunning, sneaky, and damn resourceful. We use these traits to our advantage, and Slytherins do _not _play it safe. We play dirty and do anything as long as we're not caught doing it. Got it?"

"Yessir!" shouted Derrick while the others nodded.

Flint grinned wickedly. Uh oh. "Let's get flying then. Thirty laps around the field, men! Now!"

Saturday morning was honestly one of the most chaotic mornings Henry has ever experienced in his whole life. All of the Hogwarts students were in the groove to see a heated match, and Henry just felt even more sick. He was sitting at the Ravenclaw table again.

"Are you all right, Henry?" asked Padma. Ever since the fight with the troll, it brought the Ravenclaws closer to Henry's friends and Harry and Ron. People don't just fight a troll together and then completely ignore it.

"He's fine," Draco answered for him. "He's just a bit nervous, that's all."

"More like nauseated," Hermione said as she pressed the back of her hand against Henry's cheek. "He's more than a bit nervous, Draco."

"I know, I know, but you'll do fine. Right Henry?"

"Draco, I'm not as confident as you, Ron, or Harry. And plus, it'll be my fault if I bring down the Slytherin Quidditch Team and lose the Cup for us."

"Henry," said Pansy. "You are _not _terrible at Quidditch! You're a natural and everyone believes in you!"

Henry sighed and stood up and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. He needed to go for a walk. He went up to the Battlements and rested his chin on his hands, looking out to the Quidditch Pitch. What if he messed up Slytherin's chance of winning the Quidditch Cup after years of hard work getting them? He'd mess up the bloody system!

Henry heard a door open and close. Henry expected it to be Hermione or Pansy, but surprisingly, it was Padma. She and Henry had gotten closer ever since the mountain troll dilemma as well. She was a nice person to be around, and a very wise one too.

"Hi Padma," Henry said glumly as he looked at the glorious view outside. Too bad Henry wasn't feeling so glorious.

"Hello Henry," Padma answered as she stood next to Henry and looked at the view as well. There was a pause, and then she said, "I know you're nervous, but you don't have to be. Just have self-confidence."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, I know, but it all depends on how you look at things. Think optimistically and it'll do wonders for you. I know it's hard, having all of this pressure on you, but that's life. You have to deal with it."

"Gemma Farley told me something like that. Like I have to deal with bullying as a part of life."

"And she's not wrong about that," Padma said thoughtfully. "But the main thing is that Quidditch match. You're more nervous than a normal person should be."

"I don't know," Henry said exasperatedly. "I guess I just want to prove to everyone that-that I'm better than my brother. It's always my brother who charms the girls, fights the mountain troll, stands up for me whenever Dudley bullies us. I just want to be good at something for once."

"You _are _good, Henry. You're academically talented and you're a great friend. You're sensitive to people's feelings and you know how to make people feel better. I may not know Harry as much, whom I respect as much as the next person, but I can tell you Henry that you are a good friend. Remember what I told you about Hermione? You know how to reach out to people more, and you make good judgments on who are good people."

Henry thought about all of that, realizing that Padma had a point. But that didn't mean that he was a better person that Harry... Right?

Henry sighed and shook his head. Then Padma did another thing that Henry didn't expect, she hugged him.

"Uh... I..." Henry was at a loss for words. Not many people hugged him, except for Hermione and Pansy, but only when he had done them a favor. But this hug was different.

Padma giggled and let go of Henry.

"I can tell you're not used to hugs, are you?"

Henry shook his head. Finally finding his voice, he answered, "The only people who have hugged me were Pansy and Hermione."

Padma smiled. "It's a friendly hug, Henry. It's a way to make people feel better. Of course, you have to be a friend or closer, or else it'll be odd. Hugs are not just something you go around offering. It's a reserved tool that you use to comfort a friend."

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Really. You seemed slightly upset, so I decided maybe just a physical sense of comfort rather than verbal encouragement was what you really needed. I mean, your friends go around telling you not to worry and that you'll do fine, but I guess that's just not your type of encouragement. I figured that out while I was following you up here."

Henry smiled. How is it that he had found such great friends? "Thank you, Padma."

"You're most welcome, Henry."

Henry and Padma started heading down, back to the Great Hall. They stopped as they were passing by Professor Snape, who was limping.

"Professor?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Are you all right? You're limping. Do you need any help?"

"I appreciate your worrying, Mr. Potter and Miss Patil, but I have merely strained my leg. It is not a huge concern."

"If you say so, Professor," said Padma. She and Henry continued on, but not before Henry caught a glimpse of a bite mark through a ripped part of Professor Snape's black trousers. Henry internally raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Padma asked.

"I'll tell you later," Henry murmured. "When Hermione, Pans, and Draco are with us."

Padma nodded in understanding as they reached the Great Hall.

"Come on, Potter!" yelled Flint. "We're heading down to the pitch to gear up!"

"All right!" Henry yelled back.

Henry turned to face Padma and said, "Thanks again for helping me."

"It was no problem, Henry. That's what friends are for. Now excuse me, I must, for once in my life, find myself a Slytherin flag."

Henry and Padma shared a laugh before Henry headed down to the pitch with the team. He already wore his inner uniforms, but his Seeker gloves and outer robes and Nimbus were in his locker in the locker room. Henry felt a whole lot more confident now.

"All right, men, let's gather 'round," said Flint. The team gathered around him after finishing gearing up and shouldering their brooms.

"Like I said last night, this is the most important Quidditch match of the whole season. We must give an impression to the other Houses that we are a force to be reckoned with. Understand?"

"Yessir!" shouted Derrick as the others nodded.

"Good man, Derrick," Flint said as he slapped the Beater on the back. "Remember Chasers, play dirty and get that Quaffle like it's your future. Beaters, I don't even want to _see _a Bludger harassing our team, especially our Seeker. Bletchley, I swear to Merlin and the Founders if you even let _one _shot pass you, that's one extra lap for each block you miss. You hear?"

Bletchley nodded solemnly.

"And Potter," said Flint, turning to Henry. "Don't catch the Snitch until we're at least fifty points up. I want to earn as many points as we can. Unless, of course, your brother is trying to catch the Snitch or you need to save our arses. Use your common sense, all right?"

"Got it," Henry answered.

"Good man," Flint praised as he shouldered his broom and gestured for them to line up. "Now, let's get out there and fly."

The Slytherins walked out onto the field to a myriad of cheers and boos at the same time. Henry looked around and saw Pansy, Draco, and the Ravenclaws waving a banner that said _Slytherin Team Rules! _while glittering and changing colors. Hermione, Padma, and Pansy were honestly the best. Although the clever mottos needed much improvement, Henry still felt better.

Madam Hooch, who was refereeing, stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams. "Now I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said as she eyed Marcus Flint.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Henry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand, watching Harry hop onto his. Harry grinned wickedly at Henry, flashing him a wink. Henry felt as if everyone would have their eyes focused on the two of them, since Harry was probably Seeker too. It would most likely be a Seekers' game.

Madam Hooch gave a blow of her whistle and fifteen brooms rose up high into the air.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Chaser Harry Potter of Gryffindor!"

Wait... What?

"Harry James Potter," Henry murmured, "you sneaky little..."

"OY POTTER!" Flint yelled. "FOCUS!"

Henry quickly shook his head and rose up above the game, searching for a sign of glinting gold. Apparently the Seeker whom he was playing against was a girl named Katie Bell.

"Harry Potter passes to Chaser Angelina Johnson, a rather attractive girl as she is a Chaser-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Lee Jordan? They let a Gryffindor take the commentary microphone for this match?

"Angelina's a fireball! She's almost to the goal! I think she's gonna score- OH! - immediately passes to Chaser Harry Potter who scores from the left hoop! Nice play, Potter!"

Henry internally raised his eyebrows as there were cheers from the Gryffindors and boos and howls from the Slytherins. His brother was really good at Quidditch, and so were his teammates Angelina Johnson and that Spinnet girl. The Slytherin Chasers would have quite a handful to take care of.

"THAT'S ONE EXTRA LAP, BLETCHLEY!" Flint barked from down below.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron, Seamus, and Dean squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. Harry's doin' good with the Quaffle?"

"Yup," said Ron. "Henry's Seeker for Slytherin but no sign of the Snitch yet."

Henry scanned the game from up above once more, and did a few loop-the-loops whenever the Slytherin Chasers scored. He chuckled when he heard Harry swearing loudly from down below.

"Gryffindor Chaser Harry Potter uses _very _explicit language-"

"JORDAN!"

But even with the Professor's scolding, laughter was already spreading through the crowd. Henry knew that Harry couldn't help it. The Gryffindor brother just couldn't hold in his feelings as well as Henry could.

"Chaser Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor zips towards the hoops! She's about to score- OH NO! Blocked by Slytherin Keeper Miles Bletchley! Oh well, shame that. Gryffindor still has the best Chasers in the world-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"Sorry! Sorry! Slytherin in possession. Chaser and Captain Marcus Flint heads towards the goal. Will he be able to score against Oliver Wood? Uh oh, look out, Wood!"

Henry half watched and half covered his eyes as Wood ducked a Bludger sent off by Lucian Bole, the fiercer of the two Beaters. While Wood was distracted, Marcus Flint scored.

"A nasty and conniving play by the Slytherins! Honestly, that should be fouled-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

Apparently, Madam Hooch considered that play legal. This caused Flint to grin ear to ear.

"Ten to ten, a tie! Come on, Gryffindors! You can do it!"

Henry expected another scolding from McGonagall, but apparently she had given up on trying to control Lee Jordan's very biased commentary already.

As Henry dodged a Bludger and Harry passed to Spinnet, who scored another ten points, it happened. Henry's broom jerked upwards, which caused him to yelp.

Henry, startled, turned to see Harry's broom starting to jerk up as well. Everyone seemed to notice Harry, which led them to notice Henry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry barked at Henry.

"I'M NOT DOING A THING!" Henry yelled back.

"What's up with the Potters?" Jordan asked, which caused everyone to have their eyes on Harry and Henry.

Henry was going to be sick as he gripped his Nimbus and ducked down low. He tried to hold back a scream or tears, for there was a slight difference between a fear of heights and a fear of losing control in the air. It was sort of like being in a malfunctioning airplane.

"Draco, do something!" Pansy shrieked shrilly.

Hermione suddenly swerved her way through the stadium. Pansy and Draco followed, with Padma close behind. Hermione approached Ron, Seamus and Dean and snatched the binoculars from Ron.

"Oy! What're you doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"Now's not the time, Ron," Hermione snapped as she looked through the binoculars and scanned the crowd.

Ron opened his mouth to retort when Pansy stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Hermione's trying to help our friends so do shut it," Pansy said politely.

"Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic. No kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "It's Snape!"

"Snape?!" Draco exclaimed. "But Professor Snape likes Henry! Could understand if it was Harry, but it's happening to Henry too. That doesn't make sense."

"Hermione, let me look at the binoculars."

Pansy took the binoculars from Hermione and looked through them.

As they were waiting in anticipation for Pansy, Dean grimaced, took out his wand, and wheedled his way out of the crowd.

"Where're you going?!" Ron yelled.

Dean ignored his friend's question and descended below the stadium and slipped through wooden beams until he was sure he was right under the teachers' seats. He searched for a piece of a black cloak and pointed his wand at it.

"Incendio," Dean whispered, and the cloak caught fire. The Gryffindor immediately sprinted away from the teachers' seats and ascended quickly back to the stadium seats. He returned to his friends.

Pansy, who was still looking through the binoculars, gasped.

"What, Pans, what?" Draco asked.

"Fire! Someone's set fire to Professor Snape's cloak!" Pansy exclaimed.

Pansy put down her binoculars and everyone looked at Dean.

"What?"

"You set _fire _to Professor Snape? That's your plan?"

"At least it worked! Look! Harry and Henry have control of their brooms again!"

For it was true. As the teachers finished putting out the fire, Harry shook his head and started after Flint, who had used the distraction to his advantage and scored points for Slytherin.

"Neville, you can look again," Ron said to Neville, who was whimpering and covering his eyes.

Henry soared down nearly twenty feet, now in control of his broom. He scanned the stadium again, and there, he saw it. It was a glint of gold near the ground. Katie Bell hasn't noticed it yet, so Henry thought that he could mislead her. He decided to use one of Flint's tips and soared straight down towards the ground.

"Looks like Henry Potter of Slytherin has spotted the Snitch! Seeker Katie Bell of Gryffindor follows Potter down! Oh no, Katie don't!"

But just as Henry pulled up his broom to prevent himself from crashing into the ground, Katie barely pulled herself up as well. She was so close to crashing that she looked dazed and distracted. Henry quickly went after the Snitch, gripping his Nimbus with his left hand and reaching his hand out with his right. The fluttering wings tickled his fingers. It was so close.

Henry quickly ducked a Bludger sent from one of the Weasley twins and put an extra burst of speed. Then he felt it in inside of his palm as he made his right hand into a fist and trapped the Snitch inside.

"I've got the Snitch!" Henry yelled as he lifted the Snitch up into the air.

Henry was immediately crowded by the Slytherin team as Madam Hooch blowed her whistle. Marcus Flint lifted him up into the air while the other Slytherin players slapped him on the back. Henry hadn't felt this good in his whole life.

"We'll make the best Seeker out of you, yet, Potter!" Adrian Pucey yelled. Henry was carried off by his team and crowded by the Slytherins - minus the Nott Lot, of course - and headed towards the Slytherin common room. It was party time.

Henry slipped out of the party nearly an hour into it. He just wasn't the social type. He wanted to talk to his brother.

_Harry must feel awfully down, _Henry thought to himself. _I feel like I stole the spotlight from him. Harry's an excellent Chaser, and he should be acknowledged of that. _

Henry climbed up to the Gryffindor tower until he was facing a portrait of a fat lady.

"What's a Slytherin like you doing in here?" she asked coldly and dejectedly, clearly because she heard about the Quidditch match.

"I need to talk to my brother," Henry said pleadingly.

"Hmph, after what you did to Gryffindor House? No thank you, sir. Think you're so high and mighty then? Go ahead! Guess the password!"

"But I don't know the password!"

"Well shame that. Go and find your brother somewhere else."

Henry groaned and decided to sit down on the staircase leading to the fat lady, who started to complain madly about a Slytherin exceeding Gryffindor territory.

Henry then saw an older Gryffindor prefect come out, probably to check up on the fat lady.

"Miss? Could you please lower the volume of your voice?" asked a female voice.

Henry's ears perked up. A prefect! Henry jumped up.

"Excuse me!"

The girl prefect narrowed her eyes. "Potter? What're you doing here?"

"I need to speak to my brother. Can I come in?"

"I don't think so, Potter," she said defensively. "Slytherins are not allowed in Gryffindor Tower."

"Please! I need to talk to him!"

"I apologize for your inconvenience but I must go back inside," she said coldly.

"_P__lease!_"

"No."

"At least tell Harry that I'm looking for him! You can at least do that if you don't trust me inside your precious common room."

The girl thought for a moment before she answered, "Fine. But if he says 'no,' then that's your problem."

And with that, the girl prefect swiveled around and re-entered the common room. Henry waited for a few minutes before Harry came outside.

"What's up, mate?"

"Your little Gryffindor friends despise me."

"Well, you _were _the reason Gryffindor lost the match."

"Thanks, I feel so much better," Henry said sarcastically. "Come on, we're heading to Hagrid's."

"All right. I'll let Ron, Dean, and Seamus know-"

"No, Harry, just us for now."

"Just us? Really?"

"Yeah, we need to talk to Hagrid about that broom thing," Henry said as he and Harry walked out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut.

"Come in!" Hagrid said after Harry knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Henry and Harry were sitting at the table sipping cups of strong tea.

"Ron said it was Snape," Harry said. "My friends and Henry's friends said they saw him."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had happened in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry and Henry looked at each other.

"Snape loves Henry," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "But he hates me. That's the thing: Why would he curse a broom of a student he loves?"

"Exactly," Hagrid said.

"But Snape hates Harry," Henry argued. "What if it were two different people cursing us? What if it was Professor McGonagall?"

"Henry! Professor McGonagall wouldn' hurt yeh like that!" Hagrid said hotly.

"It was worth a shot at guessing," Henry said as he shrugged.

"Wait a minute," Henry said suddenly. "I just noticed something that I found out something about Professor Snape!"

"What?" Harry said as Hagrid grimaced.

"I think he tried to do something with that three-headed dog on Halloween. I saw a bite mark on his leg when Padma and I were returning from the battlements this morning. Maybe it bit him."

Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his messy hair.

"Hermione told me on that night when we saw that three-headed dog that she saw a trapdoor beneath it. She said that it was probably guarding something. Maybe it's that thing that those wizards tried to steal from Gringotts!"

"You're right!" Harry said as he turned to Hagrid excitedly.

"How do yeh know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"_Fluffy?_"

"Yeah. He's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yeah?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Shh!" Henry said, but it was too late. Hagrid stopped himself.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," he said gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But someone's trying to steal the thing Fluffy's guarding!" Harry said.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "No Dark wizard on Earth could get past Fluffy, let alone even try with Dumbledore 'round."

"So why did someone try and kill us by jinxing our brooms?"

"I don't know," Hagrid said dismissively.

"Hagrid," Henry said firmly, "we can't just ignore this. Someone's trying to infiltrate the system."

"I don' know why yer brooms acted like that, but no one in their right mind would try an' get past Dumbledore an' get that thing Fluffy's guardin'. Now, listen to me, the both of yeh. Yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

Henry grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Aha!" said Harry, grinning as well, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	17. The Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 17: The Best Christmas Ever

The sudden increase of snow reminded Henry that Christmas was coming. It was already mid-December, and Henry knew that those who would go back to their families for the holidays would be departing soon.

A slightly amusing feat was watching the Gryffindors freeze during Potions class in the dungeons. Professor Snape had taught the Slytherins self-warming charms for the season. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, Pansy was merciful enough to teach the charm to the other houses as well. The complaints of frigid weather ceased after that.

The topic of Christmas also brought up a few not-so-appreciated comments from the Nott Lot. One such example happened during breakfast before Potions class. Henry, Harry, and their friends were daring enough to sit at the Slytherin table.

"I do feel so sorry," said Nott loudly, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Nott was looking over at Harry and Henry with sarcastic pity as he spoke. The Nott Lot chuckled while Greengrass smirked in amusement.

Henry kept on eating his breakfast, trying to ignore the situation entirely. On the other hand, Harry and Ron stood up angrily. The two of them marched over to Nott and his friends.

Nott and Greengrass stood up to face the two best friends. The two Slytherin cronies smiled bitterly and tauntingly at the Gryffindors.

"Is wittle Harry Potter sad that he doesn't have any pawents to cwy to?" said Greengrass with her mocking baby voice.

"I heard that your aunt doesn't even want you home," said Nott, causing the blond girl to laugh.

Henry watched as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I'd watch what you say, Nott," said Harry seethingly.

"Oh really?" Nott raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Says the boy who can't even watch his mouth during a Quidditch match. Just like your father, irrational and always doing before thinking. Just like a typical Gryffindor."

Henry knew that Nott had hit the wrong spot on Harry, for the Gryffindor Potter lunged at Nott, tackling him down onto the floor. Hermione had enough sense to hold back Ron from hitting Greengrass.

"Don't be stupid! You'll get into twice as much trouble for hitting a girl," Hermione whispered to Ron as she let go of Ron's robes.

It was too late for Hermione to hold back Harry, for he was already on top of Nott, whose nose was bleeding from Harry punching him in the face multiple times.

McGonagall then decided to arrive at the scene.

"What is going on here?" she asked, her arms crossed with a stern face.

"Harry made quite the physical attack on me, Professor," said Nott as Harry reluctantly got off of Nott with a glare. Nott stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of his robes.

"He was provoked, Professor," cried Hermione. "Nott and Greengrass were taunting Harry with insults about his family. Ron was just being a loyal friend and backing Harry up."

Professor McGonagall fixed a deathly glare at Nott and Greengrass. The two made a wise decision to sit down with fearful looks on their faces.

"You both have now lost twenty points each from Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall. Nott and Greengrass opened their mouths to complain, but quickly shut them with a glare from the stern professor. "And you both will receive a detention after the holidays are over.

"As for you both," McGonagall continued as she turned to Ron and Harry, "also twenty points each from Gryffindor for attempting to attack unarmed students. You will join Mister Nott and Miss Greengrass for detention after the holidays as well.

"And don't you four think I won't forget," McGonagall said, finishing her declaration of punishments with another stern glare and walking away from the scene.

Harry and Ron grumbled and returned to their seats to finish breakfast.

"At least those two got what they deserve," said Seamus a bit helpfully.

"I hate them both," said Harry angrily. "Nott and Greengrass."

"Just ignore them," said Henry as he poked at his scrambled eggs.

Pansy rubbed Henry on the back. "Don't worry about it."

Henry's last class on Friday was Charms, which although was one of Henry's favorite classes, Henry was still anticipating the end of it. After this class was the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

Henry and Harry signed up to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays with no hesitation, and even Draco decided to stay along as well. Pansy, on the other hand, had no choice but to come home for the holidays, due to her father's orders.

"You'll be alright, Pans," said Draco. "Your father won't lay a finger or spell on you as long as your mother's around."

Pansy was finishing up packing in the common room. Escorted by Draco and Henry, helping to carry Pansy's luggage, Pansy headed out of the common room.

The trio met up with Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron, who were conversing at the entrance hall.

"You all promise that you'll look in the library for Nicolas Flamel while I'm gone?" asked Hermione.

Just then, Hagrid, who was dragging another tree with him, stopped. "What did yer say?"

"That's right," said Harry with a smile on his face, "we're looking for Nicolas Flamel in the library after what you spilled after the Quidditch match."

"You _what_?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what Fluffy's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already," said Henry, "and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"Unless you'd like to save us the trouble?" Draco added.

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left for the train station, leaving Hagrid looking disgruntled.

After saying farewell to Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Pansy, the boys headed back to the library to continue their search for Nicolas Flamel. Draco decided to help out Harry and Ron in searching a particular aisle.

Henry needed a bit of time to think as he walked around the library aimlessly until he reached the Restricted Section. Henry knew better, but he couldn't help himself and stepped over the rope and started to poke around.

"What are you looking for, boy?" asked Madam Pince the librarian

"Er, my quill," said Henry.

"Well hurry up and find it then."

Henry went on his knees and made a show of looking for a quill as Madam Pince left. The Slytherin Potter crawled on the floor, scanning the titles of the books on the very bottom shelf. There was nothing that seemed to have anything about Nicolas Flamel, so he left.

Henry waited outside in the corridor to see if his friends and brother had found anything, but it was highly unlikely. It was two weeks since they started searching, even with the help of the Patil twins, but they only had limited time between and after lessons. It would also be a help if Madam Pince wasn't there watching their every move.

Five minutes later, Ron, Harry, and Draco joined him, shaking their heads.

"Maybe we can ask Snape," said Draco with a bit of hope.

"Better if we don't. He'll be suspicious," said Henry.

After that particular search, the boys quickly forgot about Nicolas Flamel, having too much fun. Henry and Draco had the whole Slytherin common room to themselves, since the majority of Slytherin House had pureblood families to come home to. Sometimes they would even sleep over at Gryffindor Tower to spend more time with Harry and Ron. The four boys had become closer than ever.

Draco and Ron started teaching Henry and Harry wizard chess, which Henry thought was a bit barbaric for his taste. The chess pieces wouldn't trust Harry's decisions whenever he ordered them around. Despite that, Harry loved the game.

On Christmas Eve, they were spending the night in Gryffindor Tower. Henry went to bed, looking forward to spending more time with his friends and maybe the rest of the Weasleys and having a good Christmas meal, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a rather decent sized pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Draco bellowed from his bed. Henry sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You too," said Henry. "Will you look at this? I've actually got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than the rest of the boys'.

Henry picked up the top parcel, which was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Henry, from Hagrid._ Inside was a roughly cut and homemade lyre, which Hagrid obviously whittled himself.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Harry as he held up a roughly cut wooden flute which matched Henry's lyre.

"Did Hagrid give you that?"

Harry nodded and turned back to his presents and continued unwrapping.

The second parcel was very small, which contained a small note from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, which contained a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly," said Henry.

"Hmph, got the same thing," said Harry moodily as he held up his fifty-pence piece.

"Wicked!" said Ron as he snatched the fifty-pence from Harry and ogled at it. "What as shape! This is money?"

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was.

Henry opened up his next few presents, which were from his other friends. Most of them were nice, mostly books and candy, but not as thoughtful as what his closest friends gave him. Hermione had sent him a box containing a homemade cauldron cake, which he promised he would share with his hungry friends. Ron had given him a little case of different types of quills, which Henry thanked him gratefully. Even Padma had sent him a book filled with Quidditch History, popular techniques for each player, and statistics of each modern professional team. Pansy sent him a wrapped parcel, the wrapping paper depicting actual moving Snitches. Inside were sets of clothes, which Harry received as well.

"But I don't like the color grey!" Harry complained loudly.

Draco handed Henry, Harry, and Ron their presents. Harry received a practice Quaffle, Ron another wizard chess set, and Henry a wizard wireless with a few music crystals.

"What are these?" Henry asked as he held up the music crystals.

"Those are music crystals which you put into that wizard wireless to play music," said Draco.

"It's sort of like a CD player, I think," added Ron.

Henry nodded in understanding. The rest of Henry's presents from his minor friends weren't that significant, which Henry could understand. Most of the presents were varieties of wizard sweets.

Henry then held up a lumpy parcel, his eyebrows knitting in question. Harry held up a similarly shaped package, and so did Draco.

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to the parcels. "My mum. I told her about how you three are my friends and - oh no," he groaned, "she's made you all Weasley sweaters."

Henry had torn open his parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green which had a yellow _H #2 _patch on the front and a large box of homemade fudge.

Harry held up his red sweater, which had _H #1 _on it, and Draco's was green as well but on the front was a silver _D _outlined in black.

"Why am I number two?" asked Henry as he looked at the front of his new sweater.

"Maybe because Gryffindors are the better lot?" answered Harry cheekily.

"Ha ha," Draco deadpanned. "Blimey, these sweaters feel mighty soft, Ron. Tell your mum I said thank you."

"Yeah, that's really nice of her," said Harry, his statement muffled by his trying his fudge, which was very tasty.

Henry asked Ron to tell Mrs. Weasley he said thank you and placed his box of Mrs. Weasley's fudge among his other presents, saving them for later. Then he turned to his last parcel. He picked it up and felt it; it was very light. Then Henry unwrapped the parcel.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron and Draco gasped while Henry and Harry backed away in alarm.

"It can't be," Draco muttered to himself.

"I've heard of those," Ron said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Parvati. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and _really _valuable."

"What is it?" asked Harry, inching closer to the item on the floor.

Henry picked up the shining, silvery cloth. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Draco, amazed. "I'm sure it is - try it on."

Henry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell and Draco gasped, his face paling even further - if that was possible.

"It _is_!" yelled Ron excitedly, exchanging ecstatic looks with Draco. "Look down!"

Henry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the Cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"Let me see it!" yelled Harry excitedly, rushing and grabbing thin air, looking for Henry. The Slytherin twin uncovered his head and Harry tugged on the Invisibility Cloak. "I wanna try!"

Henry laughed and wrapped the Cloak around Harry as well, then covered both of their heads, both of them disappearing from the mirror's display.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Harry.

Henry pushed himself out of the Invisibility Cloak, leaving Harry to play with it. He picked up a note that was on the ground.

"There's a note," said Henry, picking it up from the floor. "It must've fell out of the Cloak."

Henry peered at the note. Written in narrow, loopy handwriting he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. _

_A Very Merry Christmas to you _

"I'd give _anything _for one of these," said Ron, who was admiring the cloak. "_Anything. _What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Henry, feeling very strange. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

Harry's head then appeared. "What's in the note?" he asked.

Henry read the note out loud for his friends to hear. Once he finished reading the note, Harry had already unraveled himself from the Cloak and was holding it in his arms, as if it were a fragile newborn.

"It once belonged to my father," said Harry, looking at the silky Cloak in his arms reverently.

"Alright Harry, let me have it," said Henry, outstretching his hand for the Cloak.

Instead of handing his brother the Cloak, Harry pulled it closer to his chest, a protective gleam in his eyes.

"No," the Gryffindor twin said simply.

"Come on, Harry."

"No way."

"Harry."

"I wanna keep it."

"It was given to _me._"

"It was my father's!" said Harry defiantly.

"_Our _father's," Henry corrected calmly.

"I don't care! I wanna keep it! You worship our mother more than our father anyway."

Henry sighed and gave up. "Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"No one else can know about this Cloak, okay?" said Henry firmly. "I have a feeling that the person who sent this doesn't want us flaunting it around to everyone."

Harry nodded and caressed the Invisibility Cloak.

"Is that a deal?" asked Henry a bit slowly.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Deal."

Before any of the boys could say anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Henry watched from the corner of his eye to make sure that Harry kept his promise, which he did. Harry quickly stuffed the Cloak under his pillow and out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look - the Potters got Weasley sweaters, too!"

"Even the Malfoy got a Weasley sweater! A Malfoy wearing a Weasley sweater? Imagine that!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow _F _on it, the other a _G._

"The Potters' and Malfoy's are better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"Gred and Forge?" questioned Draco, who was chuckling.

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even the Potters and Malfoy got one."

"Malfoy?" exclaimed Percy with a mixture of shock and scrutinization in his voice.

"Yessir!" said Draco cheerily.

"I - don't -want - " said Percy thickly, as the Weasley twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

Henry had had never in all of his life had such a great Christmas. Along with a dinner even more impressive than the Welcoming Feast, Henry enjoyed the subtle magical perks of a wizard Christmas.

He and Henry pulled a wizard cracker which didn't just bang, but went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hate and several live, white mice. Henry shrieked and hopped onto the table while Harry laughed in pure euphoria and joy.

Even the teachers up at the High Table seemed to be having a rather swell time, for they wore festive decorations with their pointy hats and told each other jokes merrily.

Henry collected the items that came out of the crackers he and Harry pulled, which included items like a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit and non-explodable luminous balloons.

The Potters, Draco, and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then they returned back to the Gryffindor common room, panting and soggy from the melted snow attached to their clothing. Harry broke in his new chess set by winning miraculously against Ron, with the help of Percy and Henry, despite Ron's claims that the game wasn't fair because of Henry's and Percy's assistance. Truly, it was Henry's and Harry's best Christmas ever, and Henry couldn't have been any more grateful.

Ron and Draco, after having a lovely meal and tired out from a vigorous snowball fight, passed out before their heads even hit the pillows.

However, Henry lay awake in one of the Gryffindor beds, his shining green eyes wide open. He was thinking about the Invisibility Cloak and how it was his father's - his and Harry's father's. Of course, Henry could sort of understand how Harry wanted the Invisibility Cloak for himself, for the Gryffindor twin worshipped his father like Henry valued his mother. It was very predictable.

Henry decided that he had to try the Cloak now - but how? He slipped out of bed and creeped up to Harry's bed.

The Slytherin Potter spread open the curtains to Harry's four-poster to find it empty. Henry's heart skipped a beat. What if Harry decided to go for a midnight walk with it? Just great.

And then Henry heard a familiar _snort! _from the seemingly empty bed. Henry reached and grabbed thin air for a few seconds and then finally clutched an invisible fabric. He tugged on the cloth and pulled it off the bed to reveal the Gryffindor Potter all curled up on the bed, his mouth slightly open and dripping with a bit of saliva.

Henry rolled his eyes and tried to bite back a chuckle. Then his amusement faded away quickly when Harry immediately blinked open his eyes, then fumbling for his wand and yelling out "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Henry cried out, blocking his twin's stunning spell in the nick of time.

Harry fumbled for his glasses and clumsily pressed them onto his face, which was puffy and filled with exhaustion.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with that?" asked Harry indignantly, jabbing his wand at the Cloak now in Henry's clutches.

"I just wanna go for a walk with it, that's all," whispered Henry.

"No way."

"_Please_, Harry! I need to clear out my mind for a bit."

"I'm not letting you have my Cloak."

"Are you blind as a bat? It was given to me!"

"Well we have a deal!"

"Just for an hour!"

"Fine," said Harry, getting out of his bed, "but I'm coming with you."

"What?" asked Henry incredulously.

"Well yeah," said Harry, now slipping on his slippers. "May as well have my first invisible walk around the Hogwarts castle now. I don't feel tired anymore anyways."

"You're unbelievable," said Henry as covered the Cloak over himself and Harry. They exited the Gryffindor dormitory and common room quietly, with the exception of waking up the clueless fat lady portrait, who started viciously asking who dared to disturb her sleep.

"Where to, then?" whispered Harry.

"The library, I guess," said Henry.

The twins then scurried off into the night, heading towards the library.


End file.
